Chasing Waterfalls:
by the.brown.eyed.girl
Summary: Leiverm Mayura has known Sasuke all of her life. But as the years progress, and their relationship grows, things begin to change. Mayura isn't sure if it's for better or worse. Summary sucks, I'm sorry...
1. Prologue

Information:

Name: Mayura Leiverm (Lay.verm)

Nickname: Rachael, Rachie, and Rach

Age: 14 as is everyone in this

Gender: Female

Hair: butt-length light chestnut, straight as can be

Eyes: A shade or two darker than her hair

Personality: Adventurous, bold, sarcastic, energetic, mischievous, somewhat klutzy

Relatives: Katara and Tenten, cousins

Justus: Anything water-based

Special Abilities: Can read minds, but doesn't do so often

Team: Team 7

Friends: Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru and Neji

* * *

Prologue start

An eight-year-old Mayura sat on the front porch of her family's compound where she lived all alone. The vast majority of her family, not including her older cousin Katara, her twin sister Tenten and their parents, had up and left her in the middle of the night three years ago on this very night. Mayura still wondered why they done so, and tonight, the wonderings would not let her sleep.

Light chestnut hair swinging slightly in the breeze, she stared at the houses across the street. The Uchiha compound was awfully silent tonight. Usually they were celebrating something their wonderful eldest child had done by now.

Mayura pouted, she had never liked Itachi; he'd always been a bit rude to her. On occasion, she'd attempted to play with their youngest, Sasuke. However, he had too much of a brother complex to bother with the girl across the street. Mayura just didn't get it. Itachi was a weasel by name and nature, what so great about him?

Sniffling slightly, she got up to go fetch some ice. It had always calmed her down to a certain point, and sure was tasty.

As the young girl struggled with the ice compartment, she heard a terrified scream. Turning her head to look out the window, she saw two things. One was an 11-year-old Itachi slipping into the shadows. The second was a young Sasuke pausing slightly in front of her house, before running off into the night.

_Wonder what's wrong with him. _Mayura thought vaguely before turning back to her ponderings and ice.


	2. To The House!

Since that day, Sasuke has closed himself off to everyone. I no longer wanted to be his friend. He had lost all of his glamour, all his allure. Instead, I had moved on, attaching myself to others, people who wouldn't treat me the way Sasuke had.

Silently, I sneaked up on a lone, solitary figure standing at the edge of a forest.

Excitement and adrenaline rushed through my veins. No one could see me from where I was hiding. It was perfect. The figure twitched slightly, not bothering to look around.

Finally, I attacked.

"Bug Boy!" I screamed happily, running up and jumping on the figures back.

Automatically, I attached myself to his body. "How are you Buggie?" I asked fondly, playing with his hair.

Aburame Shino grunted slightly, wrapping his arms around my legs so I wouldn't fall off.

"I'm fine Mayura."

"It's Rachael, Buggie. " I pouted, clinging to his neck as I looked around.

"It's Shino, Mayura." Was Shino's deft reply.

"Touché, touché!" Blowing softly at the bangs that were threatening to cover my eyes, I continued to cuddle my best friends neck fondly.

"Man," Inazuka Kiba's voice rose to met my ears. "You win again Shino. Nara, we owe him money now."

Kiba and Shikamaru came into sight. The first was, for once, without his parka. You could now get a wonderful view of his face and hair. Akamaru was nuzzled faithfully into the neck of his shirt. Kiba's sharp eyes were on me.

Behind him, Nara Shikamaru was sighing. His eyes were closed and one hand was fishing for his wallet. As normal, he was ten paces behind the group, with a Go board tucked snuggly beneath one arm. "What a drag." He moaned. "We all know Shino finds her first. Why do we even bother betting? How troublesome..." Shika finally found his wallet and handed a large wad of bills to Shino.

As he accepted the money, he gave what we had guessed to be a smirk. Meaning that there was a slight glint behind his glasses and his shoulders shook ever so slightly. It was impossible to read Shino's emotions completely.

Still firmly attached to Shino's back, we walked towards the park. There we were to meet Hinata, Neji, and Sakura. Sakura was only tagging along because she claimed Sasuke seemed to show up everywhere I went. Talk about a stalker...

It was an interesting walk. People all along the streets turned to stare at us as we passed. We must have been some sight. Me humming attached to Shino's back; and Shino strolling along nonchalantly, arms around my legs. Kiba was flirting with anything that had a chest and two legs, and Shikamaru was still ten paces behind, muttering, "What a drag."

Once we were there, I vaulted myself off Shino's back. There were people to be greeted. Completely ignoring Sakura, I ran up to Neji, giving him a quick hug.

"Hey future brother-in-law!" I cried happily, watching Neji blush for a bit before I moved on to attacking his cousin.

Squeezing the life out of my best girl friend, I gave a happy squeal. "Hooray for Hinata! I'm so glad you could come! Shino's buggies wouldn't play with me." I pouted for the last bit, and threw Shino a pitiful look.

Unfortunately for me, whenever I get this over-excited, my power acts out on its own. Almost automatically, thoughts drifted into my head.

_Gees, she's so damn hyper! How do these people like her?_

_Heh, there goes Rachael again, crazy as ever._

_B-brother-in-law? But she and Katara are only cousins..._

_Did she really just call them "buggies"?_

_Dammit! Why the hell is Leiverm everywhere I go?! It's damn annoying!_ Ugh, Sakura's here too...

"Umm..." Hinata said timidly. "Hello Rachael. Happy," It was here she stopped, clasping a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened a bit, as if she had forgotten something. Or maybe I'd forgotten something...

"H-Happy day Rachael." Hinata finished awkwardly, as I gave her a weird look.

"Err...thanks Hinata." I replied before pulling away and grabbing her hand. Turning, I began dragging her towards my house, momentary suspicion forgotten. The boys followed lazily as Kiba let Akamaru down for a little run. Choosing to ignore the weird moment with Hinata until I was home, I chattered happily.

Completely ignoring where I was going, I skipped through the streets near my house, knowing no one would be around anyways. After all, the Leiverm and Uchiha compound took up too much space for anything else.

"Oof."

I fell backwards in surprise, falling to my butt on the pavement. Looking up, I saw a familiar figure scowling down at me. He didn't even have the decency to look ruffled. Damn him.

"My, Leiverm. Aren't we just a klutz?"

None other than Uchiha Sasuke was staring down at me. His hands where shoved deep into his pockets. Apparently, they were curled into tight fists. A scowl inhabited his face, and his normally pretty onyx eyes were dark and brooding.

Heh, I just called Sasuke's eyes pretty. Which was weird because Shino, Kiba, and

Shikamaru always called him Pretty Boy. So technically, I just called him a pretty Pretty Boy.

Unable to contain how hysterical that thought was, I burst out laughing. Which just gave everyone in this town much more reason to think I'm crazy. Great.

Through my fits of hysterical laughter, I managed a comeback. "Still got a stick up your ass, ne Sasu?"

Sasuke's glare darkened, and a very faint blush crept through his pale cheeks. "That's Uchiha, Leiverm! My name is NOT Sasu!"

Craning my neck, I got up, regaining my balance. Blinking, I pretended as if I hadn't heard him. "What's that Sasu? You honestly want me to call you Paper Fan? I'm not quite sure how that's better than Sasu but if you really insist..." I shrugged casually.

Sasuke looked like he could actually murder me on the spot. It was quite funny really. Judging by the immense heat suddenly aimed at my general person, he wasn't the only one. Smiling slightly, I turned my head. Sure enough, Sakura looked on the verge of exploding. Ah...life was good.

"Come Hinata!" I cried happily, blindly ignoring the two people drilling heated holes into my back. Posing dramatically, I pointed in the general direction of my family compound. "To the house!" I shouted, before taking Hinata's hand and skipping off, winking at Sasuke as I passed him.

Is it just me, or do Sasuke's cheeks always have a faint blush to them? Meh, I'll worry about that later. Later as in, I will never think about that again!

The boys all grinned, shaking their heads in utmost amusement. Kiba's grin widened and he threw his head back, giving out a bark-like laugh. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly. It was Shino, for a change that surprised me the most.

The silent youth came up behind me, something no sane and sensible person would ever attempt doing, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I would have screamed like a banshee on helium, but I was too surprised at Shino to move, or scream like helium high other worldly being. So instead, my body contented to slamming backwards into his very soft coat. Which covered a very hard chest. In other words, it still hurt. The meanie.

"Shino!" I finally managed to squeak. "I was SKIPPING!" Which is a very good excuse, really, it is.

"And now you aren't." Was he terse, yet prompt reply. "Come on, we're going to buy ice."

Suddenly, it didn't matter was if I had been skipping. If there was ice, I was in. Also, it didn't matter that he had broken one of my crucial, "How To Live With Rachael Without Scaring The C-Rap Out Of Her Poor Body" rules.

"Oh really?" I said, undergoing a drastic mood swing. "Well that changes everything!" Turning, I waved goodbye to my friends. "Bye Hinata! Bye Kiba and Shikamaru and Pinkie and Sasu!" How I managed that in one breath is really beyond me.

Sasuke 'hn'ed, still royally pissed off, and walked away. He walked as if a board was attached to his back. Was he really that tense all the time? I mean, it's not like people are trying to murder him on a normal basis! ...Okay, it's not like people besides me, Katara, Tenten, and Shino try to kill him on a normal basis!

Sakura, like the true little whiny fan girl she is, cried out and ran after him. What does she see in that boy? Besides, you know, the pretty eyes. And the hair...and the body...and the face for that matter. Okay, Sasuke's an effing sex god, you got me. That doesn't mean he's not shallow.

As for my friends, they kind of scattered in different directions. Which was weird,

because we were going to meet Katara and Tenten at my house for a game of, "Truth, Dare, or Ice." Unless...I thought suddenly. Unless they were planning something again...

Upon arriving home with Shino in tow, I found all the lights off and Brabbit, my ever-faithful rabbit, in her cage. When I had left the house, I'd left the lights on and let Brabbit out for a walk...hop...movement. Suddenly all the pieces fit together in my mind. The ice, the distraction, the lights, Brabbit, the fact that it was March 11. Oh-h crepe.

All the lights turned on at once, and someone jumped out of the shadows and on to my back. Everyone else popped out of random places around the room and screamed one word. "SURPRISE!" To finish the effect, Kiba threw confetti in my face.

Automatically, my eyes slammed shut, my face paled, and I let out a scream to mother all other screams. "HOLY JESUS CHRIST ON A CROSS!" I yelled, grasping my chest. "YOU SCARED THE CREPE OUT OF ME! Holy shit my poor, poor heart..."

Katara, who turned out to be the one on my back, laughed heartily. "Oh our poor little Rachael." She said, ruffling my hair. "You're just so tortured."

"Yeah." Replied my other cousin, smiling at me warmly. "You've got friends and family who remember your birthday."

I knew it! They do this every year, and I never catch on. Every year we meet at the park, every year Shino takes my ice shopping, EVERY YEAR they scare me senseless. Why can't I just catch on for once? WHY??

I glared evilly at Tenten, grabbing Katara's legs so she wouldn't fall off my back. "You're all evil!" I protested. "You know I hate surprises!! And they give poor Brabbit heart failure." Worriedly, I stared at my rabbit, making sure she moved. Which she did, as always.

Kiba and Shika exchanged a glance, apparently worried about something I had yet to notice.

Speaking of things I had get to notice, where was..?

"You don't like surprises?" Came a voice from behind me.

Turning I saw Shino and screamed. "No, not that!" Desperate, I tried to run away.

"You're fifteen Mayura," Shino said, holding something behind his back. His voice was almost humorous. "You know what that means."

"NOT THE ICE!" I screamed as Katara quickly and wisely jumped off my back. "WHAT DID THE ICE EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

With that said, I ran.

My first instinct was to hide. Which I did. Behind Sasuke actually. As to why Sasuke was here, I don't know. Did they bribe him or something? 'Cus they did that to Neji one year, before he was Katara's boyfriend.

Completely desperate now, I clung to Sasuke's shirt. I probably could have hid in Sasu's shirt it was that baggy, but I had a feeling he'd kill me.

Well, this plan worked for about two and half minutes. I must say, Sasu's really good at this not moving thing. Unlike me, I can't stay still long enough to hide. Too many things to do, too many places to explore. Besides, Sasuke smells good. Really good. ...And I will never let anyone know I thought that!

Shino came up from behind me, silent as a shadow. He proceeded to shove fifteen blocks of very frozen, very COLD ice down the back of my shirt. Oh how I utterly despise this birthday tradition.

For a second, my eyes widened and I stood stock-still, my body pressed up against Uchiha's back. Then my brain fully registered what was happening. Shrieking, I began to chase Shino around the house, screaming about shoving ice down HIS shirt and seeing how he liked it.

Okay, so my friends do this to me every year. Every year I forget about it. Every year Shino shoves my favorite food down the back of my shirt. Then I proceed to chase him until I get tried, fall down, and demand chocolate. For once, this year was different, at least according to everyone else. This year they got to see Sasu blush bright red when I pressed my body up against his back.


	3. Sasu's Not A Night Person

It had been three weeks from my birthday. Things were back to normal. No one was chasing me around furiously trying to shove ice down my shirt. Sasu had gone back to completely ignoring me. Hinata and I did eventually get our heart-to-heart talk. And I still haven't told anyone that Uchiha Sasuke smells really good.

Then I began having nightmares.

At first, they were all the same. I would relive in vivid detail the night that my family left me in sleep. I would remember walking up crying out for my older brother, Ryuu. Then I would run though the entire compound, screaming my family's name. Only Katara and Tenten would answer me. After these, it would be hours before I ever got back to sleep. Then they changed. Instead of having nightmares about my childhood, my head filled with images of my friends. Shino dieing, Hinata lying bloody on the floor, Kiba and Akamaru in pain, Shikamaru poisoned, the list went on and on. What scared me most was that in all of these nightmares, I seemed to be the one who stood there and watched, unable to do a thing.

Finally, after a couple nights of this, I cracked. There was no way I could survive without telling anyone about this, without someone to lend me a shoulder to cry on. I could not go on like this.

It was about one 'o clock in the morning when I made this decision. Brabbit was awake and restless because I was restless. She was hopping around like a lightening bolt, her ears twitching in every direction.

Picking up my beloved pet, I gave her an affectionate cuddle, burying my face into her soft fur. "It's okay Brabbit." I said my voice weak from sleep deprivation. "I'm gonna see if Sasuke will let me stay over with him for the night, okay sweetie?"

Brabbit relaxed noticeably as I set her down. It was like she trusted Sasuke to take care of me.

I sighed as I walked towards my front door. Honestly, I thought to myself. This is insane. I don't even like Sasu anymore! But he is the closest, and it's too late to even attempt to go anywhere else... Blinking, I came out of my thoughts to find that my feet had taken me right to Sasuke's front door. I'll be scared be this later. I thought, my eye twitching slightly.

Steeling myself, I knocked on his door. It was louder than I had expected, and I jumped. Being sleep deprived made me kind of skittish.

Sasuke opened the door. Scowling as was his custom. Eyeing me critically, he crossed his arms over a bare chest.

Wow! Sasu's got abs! Pretty good ones too! Wonder if he works out...Images of Pretty Boy doing yoga and push-ups filled my head. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing out loud.

"Leiverm," Sasuke snapped, tired. "What in the hell do you want?"

Shaking slightly, I answered. "I've been having nightmares. They've been happening for a while now. I haven't gotten a decent nights sleep in a week and a half."

"So?" Sasuke prompted, obviously eager to go back to sleep.

"I was wondering if I could stay here." I blurted, blushing as I looked anywhere but at his face.

"Fine." Came Sasu's terse reply. "Just don't break anything."

Startled, I blinked again and almost forgot to move. "W-wait, it's that easy?"

Sasuke glanced back at me, already in the house. "Yes. Now get your ass inside. It's cold and I'm tired."

Still blinking, I wrapped my arms around myself and followed him rather meekly inside. Overcome by the eerie feeling that I was the first visitor in to this house in years, I shivered. Sasuke didn't bother to look back.

Finally, we reached what I could only assume to be Sasuke's room. He stopped so abruptly that I ran into him again. Something I seemed to be doing a lot lately. However, I was too tired to be disturbed.

"Oof." I said as fell on my butt. Something else I seemed to be doing a lot. "Sasu, why the hell'd you stop?"

"We're at my room, baka."

Man, Sasu was not a night person. But, when you think about it, he's not a lot of things. Like a morning person, an afternoon person, a happy person, or a people person. Gasp! That means he's not a person! Holy shit on a stick, Sasu's an alien. Maybe that's why he never smiles...

Looking up at the youth in a new light, I noticed three things. One was that I was still on the ground. Two, Sasuke had turned to help me up, still looking peeved. And three, his room was really, really empty.

Taking the hand he offered me, I looked around Sasuke's room. It was a dark blue in color. The only furnishings I could make out were the bed in the center of the room, a wardrobe, a desk full of scrolls, a small backpack full of ninja essentials, and a nearly empty bookshelf. There were only two pictures in his room. One was draped in a black satin cloth. The other was barely visible through the piles of scrolls and parchment.

Sasuke had dropped my hand as soon as he pulled me up. Now he was in his bed, already half asleep. Gees, was he really that tired?

In the silence that followed, I proceeded to examine his room as I stood near his door. Arms wrapped around my waist, I made my way towards the picture draped in a cloth. You know what they say: curiosity killed the cat.

Halfway to the picture, I heard Sasu's irritated growl. Obviously he wasn't as asleep as I had thought.

"Listen Leiverm, you wanted to be here, so get your ass over here and go to sleep!"

Blinking, I froze, a blush creeping through my cheeks. Oh what girl wouldn't kill to be me right now. Honestly, I had Sasuke shirtless in a bed. However, if you haven't figured this out by now, I am not most girls.

"But," I squeaked, still blushing like mad. "YOU'RE in there!"

I could barely make out Sasuke rolling his eyes. "Yes Leiverm. It's my house, so it would be my bed that I'm in." Was his tempered reply.

Man, I told you he wasn't a night person didn't I?

Nervous, I made my way towards the bed and tentatively lay down. It was surprisingly soft and very warm. Snuggling under the blankets, I was almost instantly engulfed by sleep.

* * *

**Through Sasu's Eyes**

Mayura had fallen asleep almost instantly. She looked so peaceful like this, a small smile gracing her lips. Then again, she seemed to be almost always smiling. It was annoying really. She should be depressed beyond reason. Her whole family up and left her in the night for Christ's sake! Sometimes I could still hear her sobs in my head.

It was much harder to sleep with Mayura lying in my bed than I had imagined. Not like she was making any noise whatsoever, but I just wasn't used to it. After all, I'd sleeping by myself since I was eight years old. The silence was almost comforting. Then again, I suppose that company could be too.

About two seconds away from being fully asleep, I heard something. Turning around, annoyed now, I was about to snap something at her when I realized something. Mayura was not well.

Sweet covered her small body. Although her eyes were wide open, it was easy to tell she was still asleep. Fear shook through her petite form and her arms were outstretched. Almost as if she was reaching for something she could not hold. Tears were pouring down her face, and she was whimpering.

"Mommy!" She screamed. "Mommy don't leave! I'll be good! I promise Mommy! Don't leave me! Don't leave me here..." Mayura shuddered. Curling up into a ball. "Mommy come back. I'll be good this time Mommy. I'll be good..." Finally, she lapsed into silence, tears still streaming down her face.

Wanting to help, but not knowing how, I propped myself up on my elbows. Staring at her intensely, I tried to remember what Okata-san had done for me when I had had nightmares. She had held me close, if I remember correctly, and whispered words of love into my ears until I was calm enough to fall asleep.

Completely unwilling to whisper any sort of words into Mayura's ears, I decided on just holding her. There was no need to make things more awkward than they already were. Honestly, I think I've been in more awkward situations tonight than I had in my entire life.

Wrapping my arms around her waist, I held her shivering body against my chest. Body warmth was more comforting than I remembered it. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Sighing softly as she began to shake again, I spoke. "Dammit Leiverm, it's just a dream. None of this is real baka. Just shut up and go to sleep. I've staid up late enough already."

Surprisingly, it worked. I was asleep within minutes, Mayura's body pressed firmly against mine.

* * *

**Through Rachael's Eyes**

At some point in the night, Sasuke had talked to me. Snapped at me more like, but all I remembered was that it caused my nightmares to stop. It was so nice to be able to sleep for once. I had nearly forgotten what it was like. Even if my dreams did include me kissing Shino and Sasuke riding off into the sunset on a pink pony. ...Don't ask.

Waking up, I felt much better than I had before hand. Snuggling into Sasuke's chest, I stopped in mid-motion. Was it just me, or did I just use the words, "Sasuke" and "snuggling" in the same sentence?

Yelping quietly, I sat up abruptly, Sasuke's arm falling from its place around my waist.

What happened last night?! Sasu was never this...forward.

Shaken, I got out the bed, making my way towards the kitchen. Well, at least where I thought the kitchen was. Now, I think it would have been wise to pay attention when Sasuke dragged me to his room. Honestly, how big can one house be?

Apparently, it was bigger than I thought. I've been walking around for about 15 minutes. By now, I was cold, hungry, and very confused. Either I was walking in circles, or this house was an effing mansion. I swear I've past a bathroom three times now.

"Mayura, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke emerged from a door somewhere to my right. It was his bedroom. Heh heh...I guess I was walking in circles. Hey, no one said I had any sense of direction!

"Trying to find the kitchen?" I replied meekly, biting my lower lip and shrugging slightly.

Sasuke shake his head, muttering something in which the word "baka" was noticeable.

See! I'm right again! Not a morning person! Alien I tell you, ALIEN!

"Follow me." Sasuke said, walking down the hallway.

Glad to have someone to follow, I trotted happily after him. This time, I was sure to keep an eye on both Sasu, and was I was going. Now I would actually be able to find my way around this place! Is this screaming, "sneak attack on Sasu's house!" to anyone else? 'Cus it sure is to me!

When we reached the kitchen, Sasuke grabbed things from the shelves, preparing to make food. I found this surprising. I mean, Sasuke cooks! Is there anything he can't do?

"Wow Sasuke!" I said, amazed. "You can cook?"

He turned slightly, giving me a very weird look. "...Yes. And you can't?"

I shook my head happily. "Nope! According to Shino and Tenten, I'd probably manage to burn water! So they usually bring me breakfast. Or I go and steal stuff from Kiba's house." I said this all with extreme amounts of ease.

Uchiha just shook his head sadly, and went on cooking.

Twenty minutes, several evil plans, and very delicious omelets later, I was completely awake. Also, I'd learned more things about Sasuke. One, he locks his doors at night, and two, not only can he cook, he's really good at it too! Maybe I should start coming here for breakfast.

"Well Sasu," I said, happily. "Thanks for sharing your bed with me and making me breakfast!" Jumping up, I paused slightly. "Wow, that's sounds weird...Bye Sasuke!" Kissing him once on the cheek, I left, leaving one very confused Sasuke standing in his kitchen.

Smiling vaguely, I held a couple fingers up to my lips. So many girls would kill to be me right now. Honestly, once again I couldn't blame them. I had just kissed the Great Uchiha Avenger and lived to tell the tale.


	4. Death of Deepest Midnight Shade

Memo: Okay, this is where all cannon events disappear and complete and utter creative license takes over. '' I'm sorry I know this isn't how Sasuke actually leaves. And for the future chapters: I KNOW the Sound Five die, but I like them. And I know Shino was out on a mission during all of this. But I didn't know this when I originally wrote this, because it hadn't come out on the TV series yet, or the manga for that matter. So I'm really sorry there's no waterfall scene.

**Disclaimer: Since the show and series are still called: NARUTO and not SASUKE or DEIDARA, I guess I don't own NARUTO. Sad. I do own Rachael though. And Katara...**

* * *

C.o4 Death Of Deepest Midnight Shade 

When I was younger, I read a book that talked about 'death of deepest midnight shade'. In the book, they described it as having all the doors in your head shut forever. Like having extreme short-term and long-term memory loss. It seemed to be something feared. Like a monster beneath your bed. Well, they were wrong. Dead wrong. Because 'death of deepest midnight shade' is what was happening to my heart right now.  

Sasuke had left me. He had up and left me! In the middle of the night too! He of all people should know not to leave me then. That little bastard! He _promised_ me! What is he, stupid? You don't do that to people. Make a promise one day, then go out and break it the next. You don't do that to people! You just don't!  

Now I was running through the forest, not caring what happened to me. I had to find Sasuke, he couldn't leave me. He had a life here; surely he wasn't willing to leave that? If he did, Uzumaki would have his hide for sure. I'd been running for a while. Ever since Shino had come and woke me up. He'd told me that Sasuke had been missing for a while, that no one could find him. That Naruto, too, had run off, in order to bring Sasu back. Also, he informed me that no one had told the Hokage, and no one planned on doing so. All because he believed that Sasuke was not running _from_ something but _to_ it. Yet Shino's words fell upon deaf ears. I had heard none of this. It was all white noise to me. Furious, I had run off.  

From where I was, I could hear the sounds of a fight. Sasuke and Naruto. I sped up, knowing they couldn't be far away. Sure enough, I got there just in time to see Sasu knock Uzumaki out. Although I was not partially found of the Kyuubi, Hinata was. Stopping just long enough to check his pulse, I stood up once assured he was okay.  

There was Sasuke standing in the middle of a small meadow as if nothing had happened. As if he wasn't leaving me. He was however; wearing the present I had given him last night. There was hope. Hope that he might change his mind and stay. It was a hope that was once again dampened when I looked closely at the boy who had inevitably stolen my heart. Sasuke looked like he was going out for a mission. The backpack I had seen in the corner of his room was now on his back. He looked as if he had taken everything important to him and left. Yet through all of this, everything about him was beautiful.  

I stood there, broken heart on my sleeve, confusion and betrayal dominating my eyes. Nothing about me was beautiful. There I was, shaking slightly, my eyes over bright. I had several cuts on my arms and legs from branches I had run into on the way here. My clothes were wrinkled and torn in places. Without even realizing it, my hands had curled into fists. I looked him in the eyes. "You're leaving me." I said flatly.  

Sasuke's reply was soft. "I'm an avenger Rachael. You know that." 

Tears were coming dangerously close to falling from my eyes. I was not going to cry for him. He was leaving me. Just like Ryuu, and Mother and Father. Leaving, really leaving.  

"If gaining power means leaving my home, then I will do that." 

"You promised!" I hissed my teeth gritted painfully.  

"I didn't promise Rachael." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I merely stated it would be harder to leave you than it looks. Which it is, so please be quiet." 

Tears were at their breaking point now. How could he not notice? How could he not _know_? "Dammit Sasuke!" I cried angrily, stomping my foot. "Are you _blind_?" 

Sasuke's eyes narrowed further. He could hear someone coming, and he took two or three steps towards me. "What do you mean, 'are you _blind_?'" Sasu's voice was still soft. Obviously, he was uninterested in getting caught.  

My eyes widened. Sasuke didn't know. "You honestly-" I bit my lip. **'Tell him now!'** Something inside of me screamed. **'If you don't tell him now, he'll never know!'** I couldn't. I just couldn't. "The bet." I said as the tears finally began to leak down my face. "If you go now, you'll lose the bet." 

Sasuke sighed. "I don't care about a bet." He said simply, before closing the gap between us and taking me completely by surprise. 

He kissed me. 

Uchiha Sasuke, the sworn avenger, Konohagakure's resident heartthrob, the only fourteen-year-old with his own fan club, was kissing me! His lips on mine. His hand behind my head. It was something I had always dreamed would happen to me. And yet...And yet...My heart was breaking. 

Really, his kiss meant nothing. Just because he was kissing me didn't mean he was staying. As he had said, he was an avenger. Avengers do not give up their dreams and ambitions just because some silly little girl was in love with them. It didn't matter. No matter how much I fought him, no matter how badly I'd fallen in love with him, Sasuke was leaving. 

Sasuke broke away, rather breathless. A faint blush played around his pale cheeks. Hearing the sounds of a rapid approach growing closer, he left, moving silently from tree to tree.  I stood there, breathless, blushing and crying. He had left me after all. Sasuke had given me the best thing in my life, than run off. Typical, just damn typical! 

Falling on my knees, my legs collapsed underneath me. White noise took over my ears again. My head was ringing loudly as well. Breath came heavily. I wonder if this is what it would have been like had I been awake the first time someone I loved had left me. Paralyzed by trauma and severe exhaustion, I was unable to hear Shino's approach. 

How was I to know he had followed me? I had been much too mad to hear him follow me. He didn't know how I felt about Sasuke. What would he have thought, had Shino walked in on the pair of us kissing? Katara had told me once that she thought that Shino fancied me. I'd told her Shino just had a strong motherly instinct. Which had caused Tara to burst out laughing every time she saw Shino for about a month. "

Mayura." Shino's soft voice cut through my thoughts. "Mayura, control yourself." 

"He left me Shino!" I said despairingly, coming out of my heart-broken trance. "HE LEFT ME." 

Nodding slightly, Shino quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, grabbing my hands in his. "I know. He's a bastard, I know that too. Now calm down before there isn't a forest left to search." 

Blinking, I looked around me. In my distress, I had been forming hand seals without even realizing it and my mind, on autopilot, had complied the Justus out of blind habit. Over half of the small clearing in which Sasuke and I had stood was leveled. A river streamed out of a rock that was most likely over a well. Trees were toppled left, right, and center. Shino was right, as normal. If had continued, the whole forest would have been gone in hours. 

Seeing as I was in too much emotional stress to walk by myself, Shino carried me bridal-style back to my house. I could barely remember what happened the rest of that day. It was all a misty haze. Just like the day after my family left. 

For the next couple of days, I didn't speak. The light had gone out in my eyes. No longer would I sneak up on people, bouncing on their backs. It was as if life itself had stood still. Someone was always with me. Making sure I eat, making sure I slept, being careful that I didn't hurt myself. 

Then, one day as Tenten was watching me, I woke up in a sense. Tenten had put on one of my mothers old records before going out to get something from Shika. As the music started, I recognized the song. The lyrics seemed to almost call to me. Like the singers were singing their song for me and no one else.

_Silly girl._

_Shame on you, your mamma said._

_Silly girl._

_Shame on you, you're crying in bed._

_Silly girl._

_Shame on you, you've been telling lies._

_Big girls do cry._

_Big girls do cry._

With that, a kind of electricity flowed through my veins. Just because Sasuke had left doesn't mean my life is over. Obviously, his wasn't. He had gone off without a care in the world. Also, this doesn't mean that I couldn't get him back, that he was just gone. 

Slowly, a plan developed in the back of my head. It was bold, and it was certainly daring, but life was just better that way. After this was finished, Sasuke would know not to break my heart like he did. Someone was going to give. And let me tell you, it sure as hell was not going to be me.

* * *

Through Sasu's Eyes

* * *

 Leaving Rachael was not supposed to be this hard. But that was why I had to leave. I had thought she would understand. Avengers do not get attached to people. Especially not girls, and especially not girls who live across the street. Being close to me was dangerous. She should have known that. It isn't as if she wasn't aware of my goal, of my purpose. ...Was she? As I ran, her Valentine's Day present clinked softly against the fabric of my shirt. With each movement, the look of lost betrayal was gauged deeper into my mind. It was not supposed to end like this. '_you promised!'_ Rachael's voice rang through my head. '_Are you __**blind**__?! You promised!'_

Then there was the kiss. My first kiss. Well not really, but that thing with Uzumaki defiantly did NOT count for anything! Shuddering slightly, I thought desperately of something else. Her lips on mine, mine on hers, the heartbreak in her eyes. Someone couldn't break your heart unless you loved them. Surely Rachael didn't... A wide, ominous gate loomed into view. Otogakure, the Hidden Sound Village. Here goes nothing. 

Slowly, I straightened my back, hardened my glare, and walked towards the gate.


	5. Welcome to Otogakure, Miyuki

Memo: Okay people, this is the first edition of this story to be edited, and I give all editing credits to my friend Silk Sparrow. Who is too lame to get an account on this site so I can read her stories again. (Although it was just a joke Silkie, don't take Wrin away!) I've done my research, paid my time, procrastinated like no other...No, I really am serious…I did research! On Naruto stuff! :praises Wikipedia: Rachael is not pretty when she's mad. XD Good going Sasuke!

**Disclaimer: Did they change the name to DEIDARA yet? Dang, guess that means I still don't own it...But I own Rachael and Katara, if that counts for anything.**

Quiz Start:

c.o5 Welcome to Otogakure, Miyuki

A few months had past since I had devised my plan and I had been doing everything I could to prepare. Although Tenten and Katara had been unwilling to let me go at first, I had since convinced them to help. Their help started with a new look. A really new look. When I told them that there was no way Sasuke wouldn't recognize me, they gave me a complete makeover.

A makeover that included hair extensions, causing my normally waist-length hair to fall down near my knees, and hair coloring. Instead of my old soft brown hair I now had, with credit to the combined efforts of Tara, Tenten and Shino, almost orange colored hair. Thanks to the wonderful invention that is colored contacts, my eyes have been deepened to a nice chocolate color. As for my wardrobe, I have been efficiently "pimped out" as Kiba says. Or at least, used to say before Tara beat him up for doing so. My new wardrobe consisted of things I would never really wear. Short plaid skirts, clinging dark colored arm warmers, short sleeveless polo's, ties, faded jeans, and a lot of chain belts.

It was Shino who had given me the two greatest gifts. One was my new name. He insisted that I could not go around calling myself Rachael. After all, Sasuke was not that dumb, he would notice easily. Instead I was to go by Miyuki. Katara and Tenten had taken to it quite easily, and went around calling me Yuki now. Even though I still insisted on being Rachael until I left. Miyuki meant "beautiful happiness", and all three boys said it fit me well. The twins were too happy with my new look to comment on my name.

As for his second gift, Shino had given me a tattoo. As lame and uncaring as it sounds, it meant more to me than the world. The tattoo had eight kanji's joined together. One for each of my friends and myself. "Intelligence" for Shika, "Dog" for Kiba, "Fire" for Tara, "Accuracy" for Tenten, "Bug" for Shino, "Compassion" for Hinata, "Destiny" for Neji, and for myself, "Laughter". Sasuke had been purposely left out; Shino claimed I was the only one who liked him anyway. He had made it for protection as well. Whenever someone other than myself touched one of the kanji's, the respective person would be automatically at my side. It was my 'Ultimate Protection'.

Today was the day I was leaving. It was a day I have been waiting for and dreading at the same time. What if…? Questions were plaguing my brain with persistence. What if Sasu wasn't there? What if the citizens of Otogakure found out and hurt my friends? What if I got lost? Out of all the questions that swirled through my head, the last was most likely. Even though I was adventure-prone, I had absolutely **no** sense of direction. Honestly, it took me two years to figure out my way around Konohagakure, and they want me to find my way to a whole new village?! I hope they didn't plan on seeing my face again anytime soon.

It was a short farewell. Katara and Tenten had said goodbye last night. All three of us had cried. After all, I was saying goodbye to the only family I had even cared to know. As for the rest of my family, well they were dead to me. Hinata had given me a sad hug, sniffing slightly. All of the boys had stood there awkwardly. Although I had been their friend for a long time, none of them were good at saying goodbye.

It had been a long, unpleasant hike to Otogakure. All of my food was gone and I was not fun to be around when I was hungry. God help whoever sees me next. Maybe it'll be Sasuke, and I can kick some sense into the thick head of his. _"What do you mean, 'are you __**blind**__?'"_ Shaking my head slightly, I stared at the rocky hills above me. Otogakure…Oh all the places Orochimaru could have picked for a village, he had to go and pick the freaky depressing one. Great, just great. He was so hearing about this when I got in there.

As if they could read my mind, several figures appeared out of the mist around me. Three were defiantly male, and one was a presence I knew well. One I hadn't felt around me for a very long time. The figure stepped forward, and I gasped.

Sasuke looked so different now. His Konoha forehead protector was gone. Orochimaru's horrible taste in clothing style had rubbed off on him too. For instead of his old, 'look at me I've combined shorts and shirts into one thing' outfit, he had on a large, white, loosely fitting shirt that showed off pretty much his whole chest. His pants were navy blue and were slightly baggy. Sasuke's belt was a section of what looked very much like rope, and he had a single katana strapped to his back. But what hit me most were his eyes. They were soulless now. Not a trace, not even a faint trace, of the boy I had fallen for was left. All that was there now was anger and hate. There was no doubt he had matured over the course of time it took me to get here. Sasu was taller now, still taller than I was. It took everything I had left in me not to give a soft cry, not to call out his name. I was new here I did not know him. Miyuki had never met a Sasuke before. 'Remember that,' I told myself sternly.

The last thing I heard before a strong force hit me over the head was Sasuke's cold voice.

"Ryuu, if you would do the honors." Then the darkness consumed me.

* * *

""Well _finally_!"

A very familiar voice rang through my ears as I opened my eyes. Looking around, I saw a young man sitting very close to my bed. He had a catlike grin on his lips and his blue eyes were electric. Hair identical to his brazen eyes fell about his face attractively. Twin katanas were strapped to his back. The clothes he wore were loose, and didn't look like ninja attire. 'A lackey maybe…?' I thought to myself, confused.

The look on his face automatically shifted to that of anger. "Watch it punk!" The boy said offensively. "I'm not a lackey, I'm a full-fledged ninja, much better than you'll ever be!"

"Calm down Ryuu." A cold, feminine voice came from the doorway. He was here, Orochimaru. "This girl is just as worthy, if not more so, than you are. And much less dispensable, so watch your tongue. She packs quite a punch, don't you Miyuki?"

Nodding mutely, I grabbed the blankets around me. There was no way of telling if I was clothed or not. Especially not with these two obvious perverts in the room, one of which was a Sannin, while the other could read minds. What made me think I wanted to come here?

"Follow me, Miyuki. It's time you met the gang." Ryuu smirked slightly, grabbing me out of bed and dragging me out to a large room. "Hey everyone!" He cried. "We've got ourselves a house guest!"

Several people gathered around us as Ryuu rattled off their names, pointing to each one in turn. Honestly, I tried to pay attention, I really did. However, it's harder than it seems when you have a bump the size of a goose egg on your skull. I was so getting someone back for that.

"Miyuki, this Jirobi, Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon, Tayuya, Kimimaro, Kabuto and Sasuke." Ryuu rattled the names off lazily; as if this was something he did everyday. Tayuya was the only girl in the group, and was giving me a very evil look. Just to be fair, I gave her one right back. Something told me I was not going to like this girl. Kabuto was giving me a look I liked even less than the one Tayuya was giving me. As for Sasu, he was smirking in my general direction.

"Alright," I said, hands on my hips. "Here are a few very easy rules to getting along with me. One: I am not your bitch, or your play toy, treat me so and you will quickly find yourself without arm. Two: Just ignore my weird obsessions. The third and final rule: Don't touch me. _ESPECIALLY_ not YOU." I pointed an accusing finger at Kabuto. He served as a spy in Konoha and had always been flirting with my cousins and I. Kabuto seemed stunned. "Oh yes, and call me Yuki, my full name makes me twitch."

"So Yuki," the man named Kimimaru spoke up softly, covering his mouth as he coughed. "Where do you come from?"

"Kumogakure, the Land of Lightening." I said simply. "They only accept shinobi there, so I came here to see if I could make it." It was a lie that Shikamaru had come up with, and was safe enough. Not too much was known of Kumogakure.

"Well," Ryuu said, rubbing his heads together impatiently. "Why didn't you just say so Yuki? We'll take you to Orochi-sama at once; he can evaluate you to see if you make it. Coming Uchiha?" The part directed at Sasuke had a sort jibe in it, as if he was daring Sasu, not asking him.

"If it means going somewhere with you Leiverm, I think I'll pass. You can take Rachael were ever you want." With that acid response, he left.

"Yuki." I said dumbly, my mind elsewhere.

I didn't even bother to ask why Sasuke had called me Rachael. Instead, my mind was spinning around the name he had just uttered. Leiverm, Leiverm Ryuu. Age 18, last ranked jounin at age 11, missing Nin of the Leaf Village and quite the heartbreaker himself. Leiverm Ryuu, my older brother.

* * *

Quiz End

End page: Messages are awesome, as are picks and rates. Here's to xXKissAndTellXx for guilt-tripping me into getting this out sooner. Let's not forget Silk, meh wonderful editor! Till next time! By the way, Ryuu hasn't seen his sister since she was five, so that's why he didn't recognize her. Or did he…?

Moda


	6. Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Sasuke Gone?

.:Uchiha+Chasing+Waterfalls+Sasuke:.

Memo: Judging by all the demands to write, cough cough DRI cough cough I did something right. Well, I'm glad I did something you enjoy. As for the song she sings (original ballad by yours truly) it could be taken two ways. One, a deep psychological way involving her wondering what happened to the Sasuke she fell in love with. Two, it could just be a song used to get on Sasuke's nerve. XD Thanks to Silkie for editing and xXKissAndTellXx for the wonderful tribal dance! (Please correct me if my Japanese is wrong!)

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, the show was still about Naruto, and not about the Akatsuki. So I guess they haven't let me buy the rights on eBay yet. Oh well, I still own Rachael!**

* * *

Quiz Start:

c.o6 Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Sasuke Gone?

'We'll take you right to Orochi-sama' my ass! Where was I instead? Sitting in a huge dining hall, numb with shock. Ryuu had explained to me that they only used the dining hall when something special happened, or when Orochimaru-sama and Sasuke happened to be home. Today apparently was one of those days. I now found myself in between my two new favorite people, Tayuya and Kabuto. 'Thanks brother dearest,' I thought sarcastically, glaring at Ryuu who gave me a look of faux innocence in return. 'I love you, oh so much.'

"So Yuki-san," Kabuto said pleasantly, leaning forward. His glasses flashed and glinted in the light. "You come from Kumogakure?"

Well, that sure was one way to get my attention. Why must he always insist on talking to me? Honestly, Kabuto's just a perverted traitor who happened to like hitting on my family members. Especially Katara. Shouldn't there be a rule written down somewhere that says you can't hit on someone who happens to be dating?

"That's the story," I said, directing my evil glares in his direction instead.

"What made you so eager to leave your home Yuki-san?" Kabuto leaned in closer. It looked he was trying to molest me with his eyes. Is this what Orochimaru teaches his goons? How to molest young children from a far?

Across the table, Ryuu choked on his food, holding in his laughter. Kimimaro patted him on the back slightly, looking nonplused. Sasuke, however, glared at him. Ryuu shrugged slightly as an explanation, smile still playing around his lips. So he **was** reading my mind!

Scooting backwards towards Tayuya, I focused my attentions back to Kabuto. Giving him a very disgusted look, I replied, "People like you Kabuto, people like you." I shot him a falsely sweet smile.

Sakon, Ukon and Tayuya burst out in fits of hysterical laughter. Geesh, apparently Kabuto does not receive the abuse he deserves on a daily basis. My onii-chan and Kimimaro were chuckling gently to themselves. The only people who did not seem amused were Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke, and of course Kabuto.

"Holy shits Kabuto!" Tayuya gasped. "The newbie got you **bad**! Damn, I'm starting to like this chick, Let's keep her Ori-sama!" Tayuya eyes sparkled with laughter.

Orochimaru shrugged leisurely. "Before we do anything, little Yuki must be tested." With that, he gave me a cold smile. It looked like he knew more about me than I would care for him to know. "Leiverm, Uchiha, come with me." He beckoned for the pair to follow him, which they willingly did.

As they left, onii-chan gently tugged on my arm. Understanding that this was the signal to follow them out, I quietly got up from my chair. Kimimaro gave me a small smile that I eagerly returned. Wiggling my fingers at Kabuto, I gave a small snicker, winking at Sakon and Ukon as I left.

Orochimaru kept Ryuu and Sasuke close to his sides as we walked. Patience was not one of my best-known qualities, and right now it was killing me. Scowling at the trio's backs, I pursed my lips slightly. Even if patience was not good for me, cheating was. I probed at my brother's mind, seeking easy entrance. Surprisingly, he gave it to me.

The immensity of his thoughts scared me. Gasping slightly, I stumbled backwards was we came to a halt. Neither of the boys acknowledged my plight. Orochimaru however, cast me a sidelong glance.

"Scared, Yuki dearest?" He said in his high, feminine voice.

"You wish, sir.'' I said brazenly, holding my head up high.

Ryuu gave a small, unnoticeable smile and I think I saw something flicker across Sasuke's face.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Orochimaru-sama stopped. We had arrived at what appeared to be a large meadow bordered with trees. In the middle was what appeared to be a small lake. A grim smile crossed my face. This I could work to my advantage.

"Take your pick Miyuki. Which one of my minions would you like to fight? It's all up to you." The Sannin of Snakes looked absolutely deadly in a languid, animalistic kind of way.

My eyes did a quick run over of both the boys. Sasuke was as stoic as ever, standing there with his arms crossed. The familiar scowl was etched across his handsome features. Ryuu was leaning against a tree. He had a small coin and was making it run across his fingers. My brother wouldn't look at me, staring instead at his master, Orochimaru. It was obvious that he knew who my choice was going to be.

"I pick Sasuke, Orochimaru-sama." A look akin to fire was gleaming in my eyes.

The Sannin merely nodded as he walked out. "Ryuu, you proctor. I don't want Sasuke killing my newest pet." With a wave, he left.

My eye twitched slightly. 'Pet? _Pet?!_ Over my dead body you eye shadow wearing child molester!' Man, I was going to have to take orders from him?! He's worse than Jiraiya!

Ryuu chuckled slightly, still having open access to my thoughts. "Well," he said glancing slightly at Sasuke. "Let's get this party started."

And the fight began.

* * *

Two days had past since my fight with Sasuke. I now went around with a hard-earned Sound Village headband around my neck à la Temari. Along with the new registration, I had a slight limp in my left leg and an almost permanent frown. This place was not my home, and it never would be. It didn't matter how nice Kimimaro was, or how fun it was to be around Sakon and Ukon. Otogakure was not my happy place.

I had decided that if it couldn't be my happy place, then it certainly couldn't be Sasuke's. Sakon and Ukon were my new P.I.C., partners in crime, and we had hours of fun thinking up ways to make dear Sasu's life as miserable and embarrassing as possible. My current mission was embarrassment through original ballads. I'd have to say, it was going pretty well.

At the moment I was skipping through the main house, singing at the top of my lungs. Every so often, I would stop and peer into a room, or repeatedly ask Kimimaro and Kabuto if they had any idea were 'Sasu-san' happened to be.

"_Oh where, oh where could my Sasuke have gone?_" I paused slightly, giving off a Cheshire cat grin as I peeked into a near-by room. It was just one of the three kitchens, and no Sasuke to be seen. "_Oh where oh where could he BE?_"

"Yuki-san!" Came the highly annoyed voice of Tayuya from a point to my left. "What in the damn hell are you doing?!"

"Singing. Why'd ya ask?" I replied innocently, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Well stop it. It sounds like someone's torturing a half-dead camel."

Remind me to be highly offended later.

"Sorry Tayuya dearest no can do. You see, I have lost track of Sasuke again, that slippery little nugget, and I am trying to find him."

Tayuya didn't look convinced in the slightest. Which was a shame, because that was a very decent lie. It'd taken Ukon all of thirty seconds to come up with, and it sure was better than, 'Sasuke's cat died and I must bring him the bad news', which is what Sakon came up with.

"Sure you are Yuki-san, sure you are. Just keep yourself, and your singing, out of my hallway."

Nodding, I waited until her footsteps faded before breaking back into song. "_With a horrible fashion sense and his lack of social skills, oh where oh where could he be?_"

As I entered the second verse with as much gusto and 'oomph' as possible, I failed to notice the twin set of footsteps that were growing steadily closer.

"_Oh where oh where could my Sasuke have gone? Oh where oh where could he BE? With a stick up his ass and a-_"

The next thing I knew, someone had me pinned up to the wall, a hand clasped over my throat.

* * *

Results:

I bet a lot of you think I've lost my touch for surprise because you think that you know who it is. Well, you can think that, but you might not be right. So just make sure you're ready for that. Seeing as I keep changing my mind as to who it's going to be…XD Review! Or I'll send the Rabid Review Rabbit after you. Thank you once again to Silk.


	7. Hook, Line and Sinker

.:Uchiha+Chasing+Waterfalls+Sasuke:. c.o7

Memo: Silk was so sure she knew who Rachael's captor was going to be that I decided to change my mind completely. I don't like it when my story gets too predictable. Thanks to Silk for editing & xXKissAndTellXx for just being awesome. XD Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Let me check here...Nope, I still don't own Naruto. How very sad.**

* * *

Story Start:

c.o7: Hook, Line, and Sinker

Coughing slightly at this sudden constriction on my windpipe, I instinctively grabbed the hand around my thoart. This turned out to be a good decision, because my captor promptly lifted my body off the ground, keeping my body pressed firmly up against the wall. Pain shot through my back. This was so not the time of month to mess with me.

Struggling slightly, I finally made eye contact with the person stupid enough to mess with me half way through a very important mission. My shoulders dropped from their defensive position, and my hands loosened their grip on his. Distaste and disgust mingled in my eyes. Out of all the people in this damn town…

"Urgh, Kabuto. What the hell do you want?" I said, eyeing him coolly.

"Well, little Miyuki," Kabuto said as he smirked dangerously. It was the kind of smirk that makes your blood curl. "I just wanted to warn you."

My eyes narrowed slightly. Something told me this was not going to end well. Kabuto had always been one of those annoyingly perceptive people. What had he picked up on this time? My stomach gave an uneasy flutter as his unoccupied hand traveled downwards.

"Hey pervert," I snapped, attempting to kick him. "I thought I told you to keep your filthy hands off me."

Kabuto out-right laughed at this. "Let's just say I don't take orders well."

"Oh? That's probably why Orochimaru won't so much as look at you then." It was my turn to smirk. As always, hitting below the belt was a great way to distract men. With his precious ego endangered, hopefully Kabuto would forget why he was suspending me about 5 inches above the ground.

Kabuto let out a guttural growl, his lips curling in anger. "All right, Yuki," he spat. "Two can play at this game."

"What you mean Pervert?"

"Sasuke's not going back."

My eyes widened and my blood practically froze in my veins. He couldn't know. I hadn't done anything to give myself away. Carefully, I had followed every step of Shikamaru's plan. I had lied about my past, avoided telling **any** of my many blackmail worthy stories, and had forced to myself to stay calm whenever Kohona was mentioned. How in the world could he possibly know? Or maybe…maybe Kabuto was baiting me. Throwing threats and lies out in the open to see how I would react. Of course, that was just like him. Someone who posed as an ANBU Black Ops would know how to deal with these sorts of things. And I had fallen for the bait hook, line and sinker.

Crap.

"That's right Yuki," Kabuto sneered. "Sasuke's not going back with you. In fact, he took a mission last week, just so he could avoid being around you. See, I don't think he likes you all too much little Yuki. Just give up your silly little dream and go home. I'm sure your family misses you."

Ha! That was a laugh. 'I'm sure your family misses you' my ass! I watched with distain as Kabuto stared threateningly into my brown eyes. It might be too late to pretend I didn't care for Sasuke, but it was never too late to keep up the façade.

Tilting my head to the side, I met Kabuto's harsh gaze with one of my own. "Really Pervert, what makes you think I'll go home? So Sasuke hates my guts, who cares?" the lies slid through my lips like poison. "I like it here, I think I'll stay. Now if you'll just let me down…And who says I wanted him to go anywhere with me?"

Still snarling slightly and with no signs of gentleness, Kabuto released his chokehold around my windpipe. With one last, threatening glance, he stalked off, taking his wounded ego with him.

Sighing, I slumped down where Kabuto had left me, running a few fingers through the ends of my now tangled hair. Damn that insolent little bastard, he always knew just how to get under my skin. Closing my eyes, I fought back tears. I would not let Kabuto know he had won, that he had indeed managed to hurt me.

_'Sasuke's not going back,'_ he had told me, confidence rolling off his voice in waves.

_'Not going back…not going back….'_

Dammit.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was back in my room, tucked very snuggly under my covers. Who in the world had brought me here? I hope they hadn't changed me too…because if they did, blood would spill. Suspicious, I glanced under my covers to check my clothes. Relief flooded through me as I caught sight of the same outfit I had been wearing earlier. From across the room, someone chuckled.

"Honestly Rachie, have you no trust in me?"

I whipped around. Only one person had ever called me Rachie. Only one person here could know…

"Ani-san!" I gasped, much more surprised than I should have been.

Sure enough, there was Ryuu, sitting on the top of my dresser with out a care in the world. He was smiling at me; it was a sad kind of smile. The type that told me he'd heard too much.

"You don't think we missed you Rachie?" he asked sadly, jumping down from my dresser to take a new spot on my bed. Ryuu looked honestly hurt that I would think that of him.

"I was five when you left Ryuu, **five**." I said in response, unable to turn my head away. Tucking my chin over my knees, I bit the bottom of my lip. Some part of me knew that this was coming. I had known ever since he showed up at my bedside that very first day. He would want to talk about it, about that day. And I was perfectly fine with not thinking about it. After all, it had been the only thing I thought about until I met Shino. I didn't need to think about it anymore.

"And I was eight." He replied stubbornly. "You think it doesn't bother me that I left my only sister, my imtootoo, to fend for herself in a town full of gossips? You think I haven't regretted leaving you every day since?" Ryuu's voice was intense; obviously these feelings had been building up for awhile.

"Why did you leave in the first place?" I blurted, unable to hold it back any longer. "Why did you have to go too? I thought I was being **bad** Ryuu-ani-san! I thought that something I had done made me deserve that…that…inescapable loneliness!"

My brother drew back slightly, hurt. "I didn't want to, Rachael. O-tooto-san…you were the only one yet to inherit the bloodline little sister. O-tooto-san and haha-san had made a deal with Orochimaru-sama years before either of us was even born. They promised him a protégé and a life of commitment. Who better to serve that sentence then their beloved genius son." Here he stopped; the hate layered in his voice was almost unbearable. "I didn't want this life Rachie. They left me too."

"Well that explains it," I said bitterly, fighting back tears. "I never was special enough for them anyway."

Ryuu's face softened to an expression of compassion and love. "Rachie-"

"No Ryuu! No more, please! _You_ didn't have nightmares for years, dreaming over and over of that one horrid night! _You_ will never know what it's like to wake up alone! To wake up and know that no one's going to call your name for breakfast, that no one will answer your lonely calls. _You_ of all people can't understand how it felt when he left me too." The last sentence came out in a shallow whisper as I allowed Ryuu access to that horrible memory of the night that Sasuke, too, had decided I obviously was not important enough to keep him home. "Just leave ani-san, please just leave." I turned my face away from him, shivering slightly.

He listened to me this time, sorrow inscribed on his beautiful face as he reached out to touch my face just once before leaving.

Shaking slightly, I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. Two confrontations in one day. It was all too much for a girl to handle. This place was not worth staying for.

Through Sasu's Eyes

* * *

It was aggravating, how much I was thinking about her, about Rachael. It didn't help that her brother was in Oto as well. Orochimaru dragged that stupid Leiverm boy absolutely everywhere we went. Every time I brought myself to look at him, I saw Rachael in his eyes. They looked nothing alike, the siblings. If it hadn't been for the last name, I wouldn't have noticed it at all. But no, fate was cruel. Every time I looked at him, Rachael's betrayed face was driven harder into my brain.

I couldn't be in love with her, could I? She was just my dorky, klutzy ex-neighbor. Albeit she was the ex-neighbor who had gotten closer to me than anyone would ever know. Who had never looked at me just because I was attractive and enigmatic, but because I was there. Rachael, the one who made Kohona so much harder to leave, whose heart I had certainly broken.

Grunting slightly, I threw my katana at a nearby tree, watching it hit its mark with precision. It was vibrating slightly but I paid it no mind. I was much too busy with my own thoughts. Miyuki reminded me of Rachael even more so than Ryuu did. It had been painful just being around her. When I had gone to Orochimaru-sama, practically begging him to get me out of there, he had laughed in my face before agreeing. Instinctively, I grasped at the shuriken tied around my neck on a light violet ribbon. What would Rachael say, if she knew I still wore her present near by heart? Did she still wear mine?

This was stupid, thinking about her all the time. I shouldn't be this obsessed with a simple girl. Maybe I really did love her. But even if I did, it was too late to try anything. I had broken her heart too thoroughly for her to ever take me back. Even if she did keep her promise, I had done something unforgivable.

Shaking my head, I rid myself of thoughts of Rachael as I neared the Oto complex. My mission was over and the last thing I wanted was that damn Leiverm brat knowing I thought about his sister. Putting up my stoic façade once more, I walked into the large compound.

Speak of the devil, I thought sardonically as Leiverm neared me in the hallway. He seemed rather out of it, almost sad. Maybe he and Tayuya had another fight or something. Secretly, I hoped they had. Tayuya never bothered me when she and Ryuu had fought. The more lovers-spats the pair of them had, the better my mental sanity.

"Leiverm," I snapped as he passed me in the dark hallway.

"Nani?" Was his cold reply as he shot me a withering look.

"Miyuki, where the hell is she?" I grabbed his arm to stop him from walking off.

"Anoo, what makes you think I would tell you if I knew?"

I glared at him with furious eyes. Ryuu shrugged off my hand with a casual scorn. It was obvious he was not interested in talking to me any longer.

"Yuki is in her room, asleep." He said shortly before walking briskly towards his own quarters.

I needed to speak to Yuki, and I needed to speak to her now. If she really was asleep, I would wake her up. With newfound determination, I headed off towards her room.

Upon entering, I heard the sound I had heard only once before in my life. It was the sound of a young girl's terrified sobs. There, lying fully dressed in her bed, was an obviously terrified Yuki. Sweat poured from every pore of her body and her pretty face was contorted in fear. The girl's eyes were clamped shut and she was whimpering slightly, gripping at the edge of her sheets like she would die if she let go. As she writhed slightly, I was strongly reminded of Rachael and the one night she had slept over at my house. Yuki was acting just as Rachael had, all those fateful months, or had it been years?, ago.

"N-no!" She cried out suddenly, shaking her head furiously in her sleep. I watched this all with gross interest. "No! Don't go, damn you! You _promised!_ Don't go Sasuke…Don't leave me! …You _**promised**_…"

Stunned, I froze. I now knew why Yuki had reminded me so strongly of Rachael, she _was_ Rachael. Somehow, Rachael had followed me here. To do what? Kill me? That was most likely. It all made sense know. Ryuu's weird behavior, Kabuto's stick-up-the-ass attitude, it was all because of Rachael. Rachael, my old neighbor, my savior of sorts, the girl I had fallen for hook, line, and sinker.

Ha! I'm evil! As for the improved Japanese, I'm sorry for those of you who speak Japanese and had to stand back and watch me murder the language. Honestly I am. My friend Dys is helping me now, so it should go a lot smoother. It was longer this time! I'm so proud of myself! Remember the Rapid Review Rabbit...


	8. Trials and Tribulations

.:Uchiha+Chasing+Waterfalls+Sasuke:.

Memo: Alright, you all better start praising Silk and xXKissAndTellXx for they are the workers of wonderful deeds! Seriously, when I posted my frantic plea, they were the only ones that answered. Thanks to the pair of them, though mainly KAT, this got done. As I say, when inspiration hits you, eagerly turn your other cheek and hope it does so again. Ha-ha! Enjoy the eighth chapter! Oh yeah, there's a lot sequencing in this chapter, so I'll explain it now. It goes from Rachael, to Sasuke, to Rachael where we left her, to Sasuke where we left **him**, to Ryuu where we left Rachael, and finally, to Rachael again. Just so you don't get lost. XP

**Major **Kudos:

xXKissAndTellXx

**Disclaimer: They're not taking my eBay bids. So I still do not own Naruto. I own Rachael though.**

* * *

c.o8: Trails and tribulations

All throughout that night I had felt someone with me. It had been nice, the company, even if the mysterious someone had never once left his place near my dresser. And I was absolutely certain it was a boy. They only girl here was Tayuya, and I would sure as hell know if she was in my room. The girl in question took it to playing her flute whenever bored or under stress, and I hear no music. What my subconscious did pick up on however, was the soft sound of someone crying.

This was what disturbed me the most. Who here would be crying over…me? Sure, Ryuu was upset, but even as a child he had rarely cried expect for once, when his pet parakeet had died. So who then, would cry for me? Who then would care? Certainly not Sasuke, that little cold-hearted snake had changed too much to cry. Sakon and Ukon were out too, I knew they both valued sleep far too much to stay up late in a girl's room.

As these unsettling thoughts swirled around my head, I got up, changing for the first time in what seemed to me like days. Grabbing a hair tie between my teeth, I began to pull up my hair as I walked down the hallway. A pout formed across my lips and my brow furrowed in concentration. Halfway down the hall, I stopped. There were voices coming from around the bend. One sickly sweet, and covered in poison honey. The other was gruff, stoic, and unruffled. Sasuke and Kabuto, I concluded, surprised. What the hell did they want with each other? Skidding to a halt, I remained as quiet as a mouse, hoping to overhear.

"So Sasuke, have you ever _been_ in love?" I could hear Kabuto's voice and could picture almost too well the smirk he would be wearing.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's stoic reply, his voice borderline annoyed.

"I don't believe that merits as an answer young prodigy." As always, Kabuto knew exactly how to get underneath someone's skin.

"Yes Kabuto, I have, what's it you anyway?" Sasuke snapped, losing some of his well controlled stoicism.

"Well," Kabuto said, his voice sing-song and haughty. "I just figured you were jealous something, the way you look at Ryuu and Tayuya. It's almost like you kill to be that Leiverm boy, why is that?"

Silence. My jaw clenched without even realizing it. 'Of course,' I thought to myself. 'Of **course**. It's just so damn typical. Sasuke leaves me there heart-broken at the end of a kiss, and then falls for the first girl he sees. Just damn _typical_.' I didn't need to hear the rest to guess at Sasu's answer. Stifling an angry sob, I turned on my heel and stormed off.

Who cares about Sasuke anyway, the little hiked-up jerk wad? If he wanted to go oogle Tayuya, he can feel free to do that! I certainly wasn't going to get in his way. But first, there was something I needed to do.

Through Sasu's Eyes

Upon leaving Rachael's room, and part of me was still amazed that it _was_ Rachael, I was immediately cornered by the one person I had no interest in talking to. Kabuto. He pinned me up against the wall, glaring down in my general direction. There was anger in that gaze, and something that appeared to be jealousy. I may not have been able to read minds like Rachael and Ryuu can, but even I could tell Kabuto meant business. What was he up to now?

We were like this for several minutes, just staring at each other with ominous looks on our faces until Kabuto heard footsteps coming our way. With a vicious sort of grin on his face, he began to talk, his voice much louder than it needed to be in this abandoned hallway.

"So Sasuke, have you ever _been_ in love?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly as he continued to glare, placing a firm grip on my shoulders.

"Hn." Was my simple reply. There was no way I was going to tell him anything he actually wanted to hear, not with those footsteps so close.

"I don't believe that merits as an answer young prodigy." As always, Kabuto knew exactly how to get underneath my skin and rub me the wrong way.

"Yes Kabuto, I have, what's it you anyway?" I snapped, losing my self control as Kabuto's grip on my shoulders tightened painfully.

"Well," Kabuto said, his voice was sing-song and haughty. "I just figured you were jealous something, the way you look at Ryuu and Tayuya. It's almost like you kill to be that Leiverm boy, why is that?"

I froze, strengthening my glare. From the hallway next to us came what seemed to be a stifled sort of sob before the footsteps quickly hurried in the opposite direction. Once they were gone, Kabuto actually laughed as he released me. He stood there and laughed, as if something about this whole mess was actually entertaining to him.

"Well, she'll be staying away from you for a little while, eh Sasu?" He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. The grin plastered across his arrogant face warned me not mess with him right now, but I'd had it. This boy was pushing me off the edge.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of Leiverm, Kabuto? I've been in love before, and what the pair of them has is certainly not love. Misplaced hate maybe, or something to keep them warm at night, but it's not love. Love is when just seeing one person can make your day that much better. When you go the ends of the earth and the bottom of the seas just to make one person smile for you. It's something I don't think you have ever felt in your life, and something that I hope never graces you. Now you've gone and ruined my day Kabuto, so just bugger the hell off." I snapped before turning swiftly and urgently in the other direction. I had to find Rachael before it was too late.

Through Rachael's Eyes

_'I have to find them,'_ I though to myself as I sped down Oto's many hallways. '_I have to find them before I go insane_.' This was not turning out like anything I had planned. Nothing was turning out anything like Shikamaru had promised it would. Ryuu, for one, was big kink. He wasn't supposed to be here at all. He was supposed to far away with my mother and father. This wasn't supposed to happen yet. I was not the one who was supposed to have a breakdown, Sasuke was. Why did nothing ever turn out like it was supposed to?

Sasuke was head-over-heels for Tayuya, my missing-nin brother had turned up out of the blue, Kabuto was being just as annoying as ever, and I was on the edge of an extreme emotional breakdown. What part of this sounded like a good idea?

"Hey Yuki!" Sakon called as I speed past him. "What are we doing to Sasuke-whoa, hey there?" He said, arching his eyebrow as I spun around to face him, a wild look in my eyes.

"Sakon!" I could have hugged him right then and there, but I controlled myself. "Thank Kami I've found you! I need you and Ukon to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Sakon said warily, playing with the beads around his neck. His eyebrow was still arched, and he was keeping his respective distance, but I could feel him calming down just a little bit.

I took a deep breath. This needed to be believable, or else everything else was down the drain. "You know that tattoo I told you never to touch?"

Sakon nodded, a look of excitement now filling his eyes. Good, it was working.

"Well, screw that rule. I need you to touch it now."

"You're not telling me why, are you?" Sakon asked as he moved forward.

"Of course not." I said simply, drawing up the corner of my shirt so the tattoo was visible. "Just touch it quick before I give someone else the honors, then run like hell." I said happily, smiling at him merrily.

Once again, Sakon gave me a weird look, but obeyed. Lightly and gently, he reached forward, his cold fingers brushing over the symbols for fire and bug.

Pain rushed over my body and I gasped, my eyes threatening to roll into the back of my head. In the distance, I could hear Sakon swear gently and Ukon scream something like, "You little idiot, run!" before footsteps faded away down the hall. The fiery pain filling my body increased tenfold and I hear to loud pops before all went silent.

"Where **am** I?" Came a very familiar voice. "This sure as hell is _not_ the hot springs. Neji I demand you tell me where we are this inst- Oh, hey Shino. Why are you here?"

"Hn, we appear to be in Otogakure, if my bugs are correct." Shino's soft voice was like music to my ears. Thank Kami it had worked! They were here.

"Otogakure? The hell Shino, you better explain yourself!"

As my vision slowly returned and the pain left my body, I opened my eyes. Sure enough, there were Shino and Katara, standing there in my hallway like there was absolutely nothing abnormal about this whole situation. Katara had her hands on her hips and was giving Shino a demanding glare. My cousin hadn't changed a bit. She was still defiant and strong, but there was definitely something different about her clothes. Was Tara…pregnant? My eyes widened slightly. She was! Tara was going to have Neji's baby! A plethora of disturbing thoughts entered my head as I tried my best to shake them off. Oh this was so weird…

"Calm down Katara, everything will make since eventually, besides," My solemn best friend glanced around, his hands stuffed into his pockets and bugs running all over his body. "Mayura must be here somewhere. She was the one who called us."

"Right!" Katara said, snapping her fingers together as she began to turn in my direction. "I knew that. I so, completely knew that!"

Shino just groaned and muttered something about pregnant women. He caught sight of me first as he turned around. With one swift, fluid movement the young man, for he looked a lot like a man now, had me wrapped up tight in his arms. I didn't remember Shino being this emotional, and to the truth, it was rather nice.

"Uh…Buggie, this…really is great and all but…I can't…breathe." I gasped slightly, reveling in Shino's warm embrace.

Seemingly embarrassed, my friend quickly let go and took a few quick paces backwards. Katara laughed softly, shaking her head. It was her turn to give me a gentle hug, kissing both of my cheeks in the process.

Pulling away, my cousin held me at arms length, smiling warmly. "So baby cousin, why are we here? No ones been hurting you have they?" At the mere mention of such a thing, both of their faces darkened and Shino's bugs came scurrying out.

I shook my head gracefully, attempting to calm them down. Glancing around, my eyes rested on a vacant broom cupboard. Perfect. Swiftly, as I could hear distant footsteps heading our way, I pulled them both inside.

Both of my friends stared at me like I was insane. Tara opened her mouth to protest, and I quickly covered it with my hand. Shushing them both desperately, I calmed myself down. Then I proceeded to tell them everything.

Through Ryuu's Eyes

* * *

When Sakon and Ukon had come bursting into my room, interrupting a very important 'talk' with Tayuya mind you, to tell me that Rachael had caught fire in the hallway, I had told them that they needed help in the head. Yet, even as I walked along this dark hallway, doubt nagged insistently at the back of my head. What if she was hurt? Rachael was my imouto after all, and the only family I had left. I should be protecting her, not scorning those closest to her. Sighing I turned around and headed back to where the brothers had seen her last. She better be okay.

Rounding the corner before her hallway, I saw Rachael coming out of what appeared to be a broom closet. Confused, I drew closer to her, reaching out to grab her wrists as she passed me.

My younger sister turned to face me. It hit me with a pang how much of her life I must have missed. This was a young woman standing in front of me now. Not a toddler with a sloppy smile glued to her face or an angry adolescent throwing around insults. Rachael had matured and the look in her eye was somehow different. For some reason, she seemed more resigned, more at peace with the world.

"Ryuu-ani-san!" She said, the look on her face mingled between surprise and, for some reason, guilt. "I was…I was just looking for you." She bit her lower lip, hesitant about getting too close.

"As was I." I pestered, drawing her closer despite the protest she made. "Sakon and Ukon say you caught flame in the hallway."

Rachael shrugged. "It was nothing, just a trick to freak them out a little."

My eyes darkened. Somehow, I doubted that. "They say Sakon touched your tattoo and you screamed and caught fire."

She paled slightly, coming to some sort of inward conclusion. "I'm leaving Ryuu-ani-san. I'm going home."

I let go, numbly drawing back. She couldn't leave, not just yet! I had just found her for heavens sake. This was my chance to make things right. To reconcile for the wrongs I had done her all those years ago. She was my little sister the gods' sake! Surely she wanted to spend time with me too, to know the little family she had left.

"Mayura-imouto-chan," I whispered, still numb. "Mayura please don't-"

Mayura flinched as I said her name. "I gave up that name Ryuu," she said harshly. "I gave it up the day you gave me up too."

She was still mad about that? But I thought we'd settled that last night. "May-Rachael," I corrected myself painfully. There was an unpleasant buzzing in the back of my head. "We've been over this imouto-chan. I never wanted to leave you. I would never hurt you."

She snorted, turning her away from me in disgust. "Huh. That's really funny. Every boy who's ever said that to me seems to go back on their word. What great role-models the lot of you turned out to be." The sarcasm hurt almost as much as her scorn. Then it hit me. This was not about me, or the rest of the family. It never had been.

"This is all about Sasuke, isn't it Rachael? You truly do love that leech?"

She glanced back at me once, her gaze filled with sorrow and love. "Yes Ryuu. I love him more than life itself, and as horribly cliché as this sounds, it's why I have to let him go. I've spent years chasing after this boy, maybe it's time he had a turn."

So that was it then. She had come for this boy, and for this boy she was leaving. It all came down to that in the end. Although I was her older brother, possibly the only blood family she had left on this earth, leaving me was something she could bring herself to do. Fate surely did have a sense of irony.

However, I could do it, if it was what she wanted me to do. As a last favor, I could harden my heart and hold back my tears, and let my only sister go.

Swallowing the developing lump in my throat, I dropped her wrist and turned away. "Go then." My voice was hard, detached. "Go and break your own heart."

As I stood there, I heard her pause before running off. "Ryuu-ani-san," she said softly. "I really am glad we saw each other one last time and…I love you." She must have stood there for a few more seconds before leaving me for good.

I looked up at the dark, blank ceiling, letting my tears fall at last. So this was it then.

* * *

Through Rachael's Eyes

* * *

I was out in front of the gates when Sasuke finally caught up with me. He was panting slightly and seemed haggard. "Rachael!" he called out, his voice deeper than I remembered it. "Rachael, wait!"

I stopped just inside the wide, ominous double doors, turning to glance back at the boy I had so hopelessly fallen for. Looking at Sasuke full on would end in tragedy. If I even so much as glanced at his face for more than a minute, I would be lost again, trapped in his onyx eyes and unable to leave.

"Make me stay Sasuke," I said defiantly, raising my chin slightly. "Give me three good reasons I shouldn't make you go through what I've been going through for the past months on end."

Sasuke stared at me, at loss for words. Then, as the seconds ticked away and my resolve was beginning to crumble, he finally spoke. "I…I," he sighed, dropping his head and looking away. "Can't. I just can't." His words came in whispers, carrying over the silent courtyard. Townspeople were looking at curiously, murmuring amongst themselves. In the distance I could see Sakon and Ukon nodding slightly. They had already forgiven me for what I was about to do.

"Then you've lost me for good." I said flatly, tearing the Sound headband from around my neck and throwing it to the ground. Sasuke flinched. "I give up Sasuke. I give it all up. This game I've been playing, all my stupid façades. You had me for so long Sasuke, so damn long! And now I've grown sick of waiting. If you want me, come find me yourself. I'm not playing this game of cat and mouse anymore."

With that, I turned and left him standing there, a look of shame across his face.

I was going home.

* * *

Results: Yeah, Sasuke wussed out and so missed the best chance he'll ever have. Loser! (Wow, I'm just such a self-esteem builder today! Earlier, my friend told me I was naturally intelligent, I and responded: Thanks! You're just so naturally accident-prone! XD Aren't I a good friend?) Anyway, I actually have started the epilogue. It should be out not too long after this. I hope you liked it! The Rabid Review Rabbit wants to be your friend. Review please! :)


	9. Epilogue

.:Uchiha+Chasing+Waterfalls+Sasuke:. Epilogue

Memo: Let's see if Sasuke can make things better this time around, shall we? Because frankly, he's been doing a pretty sublime job up to this point. Anyway, I love happy endings. They give me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. Just so you know, Rachael was gone for a year and a half. Bold and Italics equals Sasuke's goodbye letter. Bold equals flashback. This is going to be told through a lot of flashbacks, although the last bit will be in the present. Here's how the letter thing works. Every time you see these: '--', it's part of the letter. When you see them again, the letter segment ends and it goes back to whatever was happening before.

Shout out to Silk, my vain, attention-seeking bestest friend. xD Or is she…? Dun dun DUUUN!

And xXKissAndTellXx because she schools you all in so many ways.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or any other Naruto characters. Nor do I own Aiko Aburame; she is xXKissAndTellXx's private property!**

* * *

Epilogue: Sticking to Rivers and Lakes

* * *

My reception back to Kohona was a quiet affair. After talking to Saidame Hokage and explaining my reasons for abandonment of the village, Shino met me out in the forest. Tenten and Kiba were there to greet me. Tenten had been crying then, it was the first I can remember seeing my older cousin in tears. Kiba was silent the whole time, taking one look at me before sweeping me up into a bone-crushing hug. He was different now, but I guess he would be.

The first thing that I found out upon arriving home was that I had made it just in time for something important. Shikamaru was getting married. I had missed Katara and Neji's wedding, and it was great news to me that I was not to miss another. Imagine my surprise to find out that my childhood friend was marrying none other than Shino's little sister, Aiko! It had taken me everything I had not to demand that Tenten give me the twenty bucks we had bet on his fate after the Chuunin Exams. I had bet he'd wind up with the very girl who used to stalk Sasuke from the treetops; she had said he'd end up being one of the crazy old people with lots of cats who ended up following children asking if they wanted some candy.

It was to be my first event as a re-registered Kohona-nin. Kiba had promised to be my escort. The wedding itself was to take place in a week, and my cousin had promised to make sure I was ready for everything that might come my way. The first thing on her agenda was to reconnect me with all of the girls.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

**"Tara! Hinata! Get down here!" My eldest cousin cried, standing at the bottom of a large staircase in the Hyuuga estate. "There's someone I think you want to see!" **

**"Never rush a pregnant woman Tenten!" Her twin hollered back down at her. "Never rush a pregnant woman!"**

**I could hear Hinata's soft voice in the background. She barely stuttered at all now. "Katara-nee-chan, I d-don't Shikamaru-kun would like much if you went into labor during his w-wedding."**

**"Oh please," Katara's voice drew closer, and I could hear the amused undertones carefully layered in. "The only one panicking if that happened would be Neji. Honestly, you should hear him go on. He treats me like a time bomb about to explode."**

**"Speaking of weddings," I said carefully, turning to face Tenten once more. "You owe me twenty bucks."**

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

The reunion that had followed had been a touching one. Katara had nearly fallen down the stairs in her haste to reach me, and the look of Hinata's shy face was that of pure joy. It turns out that Katara had moved in with Neji's family, and that the worried father-to-be had made Hinata the nursemaid for his very pregnant wife. Hinata now was in charge of following Tara around and making sure she didn't hurt herself too badly. Tenten then joyfully informed me that Hinata was Naruto's girlfriend, (a claim that made Hinata turn beet-red) and that Naruto was indeed on his way to becoming Hokage.

It had taken the whole day to get Tenten and Hinata up to speed on my situation. All three girls including Katara, who had known these things before, were now carefully avoiding the subject of Sasuke, even though I had told them, quite vehemently, that I was over him now. Instead, they had filled me in on all the gossip I had missed. Things like Ino's and Sakura's temporary depression, to the surprise wedding between Ino and Choji, and finally the background of Tsunade's appointment as Fifth Hokage. Hinata had quietly informed me that Brabbit had died, not of heart failure, but of old age, just a few days after I had left. I had visited her grave on the second day of my return. They had buried her in the small grove where I had first found her, the same place I had first meet Sasuke.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

**A giggling five-year-old girl ran through a small grove of sakura trees, looking back to make sure no one was following her. Her chestnut colored hair flew out behind her, and a wide grin adorned her face. **

**"Ryuu-ani-san will never find me here!" I said, flushed with excitement. "This is the best hiding spot in the whole wide-oof!" I had bumped into someone while looking back, and now found myself on the ground, looking up at a pair of cold, Sharigan red eyes. **

**I blinked rapidly; this was my first encounter with any of the Uchiha's. Ryuu usually kept our training and play sessions much closer to the compound. **

**"Um, ****gu-tenmorugen****," I said, trying to be polite as I could without staring. "I'm Mayura, who are you?"**

**"Uchiha Itachi." The boy replied emotionlessly. Out from behind him popped a little head of raven colored hair. It was a small boy who appeared to be around my age, and he was clinging to Itachi's clothes. "You are on our land."**

**"Gomen!" I said hastily, scrambling up to give a little bow. "My ani-san and I are playing hide and seek. We gotta be quiet though, because I'm hiding!" I gave the pair a goofy smile and held my finger up to my lips.**

**"Hn. Hide somewhere else little girl, we have no time for games. Come Sasuke, let's go find father." They left then, the little boy giving me one last, curious look, leaving a very confused me to find somewhere else to hide.**

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

It was the one free day that Tenten had given me before the wedding, and for the first time since my return, my feet found themselves on the familiar path home. The Uchiha and Leiverm compounds seemed untouched by the hands of time. Everything, from the walkways to the houses themselves, was exactly as I remembered them, not a stone out of place. Once again, my feet led me not to my own doorstep, but to Sasuke's. I stared at the large house for a few seconds, over come by the memories it held. Then, cautiously, I tried the door. It was unlocked, so I let myself in.

What surprised me was that I could still remember my way around the place. The house was almost immaculately clean, though a bit on the dusty side. Before I knew it, I found myself in Sasuke's room.

The bed was perfectly made, and the whole room seemed to be under the impression that its owner was coming back any minute now. There were some things that had changed however, just small things that would probably have gone unnoticed by the world. The backpack that used to rest by his door was gone, still up in Otogakure with its owner. The scrolls and papers that had littered his small, once cluttered desk were now thrown on the floor. Instead, the desk was occupied by fragments of torn up paper, and the occasional broken pen. In the center lay what appeared to be a letter. Curious, I walked over and picked it up.

--

_**Dear Rachael**_, the note had read, Sasuke's small, cramped handwriting had made the thing almost illegible. _**Do not follow me.**_

--

When I left Sasuke's house, it was dark. Upon returning home, I found Tenten waiting for me, eager to review the next days' events. Excited, she had informed it was time to go dress shopping, so I had better ready myself for some serious girl time. Silent and ghost like, I had simply nodded before going off to bed.

--

_**What I have set out to do should not concern you, as you deserve none of my troubles. I am an avenger, and I will do as I must to punish the man who has wronged me.**_

--

Flashback

* * *

**Tenten woke me up early in the morning, ready and eager with a deadly smile and a leash. The latter I had eyed critically, suddenly scared for my general well being. **

**"Tenten," I said cautiously, propping myself up onto my elbows. "What is the leash for?"**

**My cousin laughed merrily, shaking her head. "Just to make sure you don't run off half way through the shopping trip. I know you too well Rachie."**

**I whimpered pathetically, and sure enough, ten minutes later I was out of the house dressed and ready, attached to the leash. It was not one of my better moments, I can assure you that. Had the entire town known of my return, (Shino had requested it remain on the down low), the rumors would have been buzzing like bees. For now, they can entertain themselves with the idea of the great weapons mistress walking someone around on a leash.**

**The dress shopping itself turned out to be not nearly as horrible as I had originally thought. Tenten spared me the torture of having to parade thousands of dresses around for her general entertainment, keeping it down to only dozens. After only an agonizing two hours, we had, or rather Tenten had, narrowed the selection down to two.**

**"The first one," my cousin said thoughtfully, and hand stroking her chin as she circled me like a hawk. "Definitely the first one. It brings out your eyes, and accents your body. Yes, the first one will definitely do."**

**I sighed in relief, my arms held up like a scarecrow. Tenten had made me stand on a small stool, high heels and all, while she carefully observed each and every dress I had tried on. "That's great Ten. It really, really is. Does this mean I can come down now?"**

**Satisfied, my cousin nodded. "Take it off and bring it the counter sweetie. I'm buying this one. Think of it as a homecoming present."**

**Nodding, I happily complied. There were now two days left until the wedding.**

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

--

_**Return to your everyday life and do as you please. Keep me far from your thoughts. You are the one person I have ever counted as a friend, and I regret to say I had to leave you.**_

--

It was the day before the wedding that Kiba came to me. He looked so grown up now. Long ago, during my absence, he had replaced his fur coat with one of leather. Although his face markings were still carefully painted on, Kiba's face on a whole had matured. It was more triangular now, features more pronounced. Akamaru as well had changed as well. Kiba claimed not to notice the difference, but the little puppy had grown to be quite large. He was now large enough to ride, and that was exactly how Kiba arrived at my house. The man was panting, as was Akamaru.

"Rachael!" He cried. "Hop on, fast! Katara's having her baby!"

Quick as a whip, I was up on Akamaru's back, clinging onto Kiba for dear life as we sped off to Kohona's hospital. Along the way, my friend explained that my cousin had just recently gone into labor and that the Sadaime Hokage herself was in charge of the birth of such an important baby. Neji, as was expected, was incredibly nervous and had taken to obsessively pacing the hospital corridors. Hinata, acting as was usual as a voice of reason, had calmly asked Kiba to fetch myself and Tenten.

We practically bowled my other cousin over as she was shopping in the streets, and without bothering to explain Kiba grabbed her by the wrist and threw her on Akamaru's back.

Within minutes we had arrived at the hospital, and the entire party, minus Akamaru, as the hospital had strict no dogs policy, had rushed inside. My brother-in-law; (my aunt and uncle had quietly adopted me upon my return), was indeed pacing like a nervous dog. Tenten laughed, a strained and nervous sound, and automatically went over to comfort him.

Two hours and three nervous breakdowns later, a smiling nurse arrived in the lobby to inform us that both the mother and the new baby were happy and healthy. Neji's relieved face was all I needed as he went in to welcome Kenji, his first born son, into the world.

--

_**I doubt we shall ever see each other again, as I am unsure how long my goal will take me to achieve. I would have taken you with me if I could have, but the avengers' path is not an easy one. **_

--

Shikamaru and Aiko's wedding had been a quiet affair. Choji, who had for once managed to put down his trusty bag of chips, had been the best man. Hinata had been the maid of honor, and it was the first time I had seen her in public with Naruto. The couple looked so happy together it had almost hurt. Every time they looked at each other, I was painfully reminded of how my life might have been.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

**"Dance with me!" Kiba said, giving me a dog like grin and sticking his hand to grasp mine. "It's not that hard!"**

**I shook my head vigorously, and backed up. "Oh no you don't! I'm not going out there and embarrassing myself for the whole world to see! No sir, not I!"**

**Kiba laughed, shaking his head. "Suit yourself Rach, but I happen to be one the hottest people in this room. The ladies have been swarming me all night."**

**  
"What ladies?" I retorted, reaching a vacant table near the doors. It was the after-party now, getting well on towards midnight, and my feet were beginning to kill me. Katara had insisted on putting me in heels, and when a woman has gone through labor less than forty-eight hours ago, there isn't much that scares her anymore. "The only person I've seen is that incredibly gay Iwagakure transfer ninja who calls you 'pooky' and pinches your cheeks." **

**Kiba grimaced slightly, giving me an evil look. "You just have to bring that up in –civilized- conversation… Just for that Rachael, I am going to ****make**** you dance with me!"**

**  
My eyes widened in panic. "Oh look Kiba!" I cried, pointing towards the other end of the recreation hall. "I think I see him coming towards you!"**

**  
Kiba turned, hoping to avoid what could possibly become an awkward situation, and I saw my moment. With that said, I ran.**

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

I soon found myself lost in a maze of gardens. Sullenly, I took off my high heels and devoted myself to trying to find a way, any way, out of this cursed garden full of roses. Every now a wind would blow through and I would sneeze, cursing whoever in their right mind made woman allergic to pollen. From what I think was my right came a pair of familiar voices. Well, one familiar voice and the other one was easy to guess at.

"Shika, you're doing it all _wrong_! Wrong I tell you!" Came the happy voice of what could only be Aiko.

My friend muttered something that sounded an awful lot like, 'troublesome' before sighing. "Well then Aiko, would you mind telling me exactly how to do it _right_?"

"Of course hubby dearest!" the younger Aburame seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

I made a fast break in their direction, surely the newly weds would know a way out of this allergy infested madhouse. I arrived in their presence within the minute. Blinking, I stopped right in front of Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika!" I said perkily, my hands behind my head.

"Rachael!" he said, slightly shocked. "Aren't you supposed to be up in-" One look into my eyes stopped him short. Once again, he sighed. "Troublesome."

"Hey," Aiko cut through our thoughts. She was red-headed, and really quite pretty, if nothing like Shino at all. "I know you! You're Sasuke's fiancée!"

There was a long silence before, "No, not really. I just followed him for awhile that's all. He couldn't give me any reasons to stay, so I left. Any love between the pair of us is completely one sided. But, on the brighter side, who knows the way out of this pollen-filled hell?" I finished brightly, clapping my hands together.

Shikamaru snorted gently before kindly pointing to the way out.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

**"Mayura!" An anxious Ryuu ran through the fields just beyond our house. His electric blue eyes were lighter then, friendlier. Currently, they were filled with worry and fear. "Mayura-imouto-chan! Where have you gone?"**

**I sat beneath a large weeping willow not too far away, my knees pulled up beneath my chin. Deep in my thoughts, I had not heard Ryuu's frantic calls until he nearly tripped over my little body. **

**  
"Owie! Ani-san that hurt!" I whined, rubbing my bruised little shin. I looked up at him pouting, and his fear and worry instantly vanished. He stooped down, and threw his arms around me.**

**  
"Mayura! You worried me so badly! Promise ani-san you'll never scare him like that again."**

**I nodded, unable to talk with Ryuu's arms wrapped so tightly around me. As he loosed them enough to allow movement, my brother asked a simple question that would start a fated conversation. **

**"What were you thinking about imouto-chan?"**

**Looking up at him, I unfurled my body before responding, "The Uchiha's ani-san. What's with their eyes, and why won't they play with me?"**

**My brother's eyes darkened forebodingly, and he gave me an answer that I have yet to forget. "Those eyes are Sharigan eyes, and they make the Uchiha's special, just like our clan's telepathy does for you and me. As for why they won't play with you, I do not know. However, I do know one thing and that is that Itachi is a weasel by name and a weasel by nature. Nothing good can come from hanging around with the likes of him. As for little Sasuke, he would anything that weasel commands. Stay away from them Mayura, they are nothing but trouble. "**

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

--

_**Forget me, for when power is one's goal, those around and close to them only become open targets to pain. I wish there was an easier way to do this; it was never in my intentions to leave you like this.**_

--

Sitting down by the bank of a small creek, I dipped my worn out feet into the cold, soothing water. _''Nothing but trouble''_, Ryuu had once told me. If only he could know how right he was. I sighed, throwing my head back as I sat down on the soft green grass. How I had missed this town.

The signature of a much beloved chakra entered my senses, overwhelming them all with ease. I gasped, twisting my body around to catch a glimpse of the one person who's very presence I couldn't have wished for more than I did now.

"Sasuke…" I breathed, trembling.

And there he was, with all his glory. He looked exactly like I remembered him from Otogakure. However, he had lost the large purple rope that had been tied tightly around his waist. I assumed this meant he had lost his allegiance to Orochimaru as well. The look in his eyes was that of determination, and he didn't look tired in the slightest. How long after my departure had he made his own? Not that long, I presumed, to get here with such speed.

"I've found my three reasons Rachael." He said his voice soft but sure.

'_Right_,' I thought, dazed. _'Reasons for me to stay with him, the ones that he couldn't give me earlier.'_

"Really?" I said, trying my best to act composed, a surprisingly hard task to do when Sasuke was around me. "Well then, let me hear them."

"One, if I become fixated on revenge, and then achieve it, then I have nothing left for me in life." Sasuke responded, walking towards me slowly, the moonlight catching on his raven-colored hair.

"Con…Continue." I gasped, breathless. It was the pollens fault, I told myself. This breathless feeling was due to my allergies, certainly not the fact that you could see practically all of Sasuke's bare chest, which was so finely toned. There was no way that was the reason.

"Two, there are some things in life whose call to the heart is stronger than imagined. Places like a field behind a house." Now he was much, much too close. Sasuke was standing above me, staring down at my breathless, flustered form. With one swift moment, he pulled me to my feet.

After a still second, I hesitantly asked, "And…three?"

Sasuke looked at me long and hard before doing something I had dreamed about since my arrival at Oto. He leaned down, took my face between his hands, and kissed me once more.

The kiss was soft and tender, and I was so caught up in how immensely perfect this moment was, that I nearly forgot to breathe. Closing my eyes, I smiled into the kiss, a bit slow to respond, but responding none the less. We stood like that, lip locked and silent, for what seemed to be the longest time.

Breathless and happy, I broke away, only to hug him fiercely. Sasuke grunted slightly, wrapping his arms tightly around my body. A soft breeze blew around us and I sneezed loudly, wrinkling my nose.

Sasuke laughed quietly, and it was truly a magical sound. "Shall we go home?"

I sighed dramatically, untangling myself from his warm body. "Let's, or these stupid roses will be the death of me."

Sasuke laughed a second time before hoisting me over his shoulder and walking in the direction of the Uchiha compound. "You once called this game of cat and mouse. Well, let me tell you something. The cat has finally caught the mouse, and he is incredibly happy and doesn't plan on letting it go any time soon."

I pouted, and hit him on the shoulder. "Sasuke, let me tell _you_ something. Your metaphors suck!" Sasuke laughed and I smiled slightly.

Just wait until the fangirls heard about this!

--

_**Ashiteru. **_

_**Sasuke**_

--

* * *

**Yeah! I'm so proud of myself! I finished before my birthday! Those "woe is me" speeches really inspire me to work harder…pathetic, isn't it? I respond well to pity and procrastination, but not deadlines. Ah well, so is the story of my life. Anyway, I really hoped you liked the epilogue! Keep the Rabid Review Rabbit in your thoughts.**

** Moda**


	10. CHAPTER THREE

Err...So I was going through my 'finished' story last night...and I totally accidentally skipped a chapter. Heh heh. For those of you who were wondering when Sasuke ever got a Valentine's Day present from Rachael, it happens in here. So very, very_ very_ sorry about this!!

**Disclaimer: Did they rename the show Deidara and kick Naruto off a cliff? I think not. Guess I don't own the show then.**

* * *

C.o3 Well, I Guess This Makes You An Item, Huh?

My lips were tingling slightly as I made my way towards Katara and Tenten's house. They had moved out of the compound before their parents were married. Apparently, there was this big to-do about marrying out of the family, so their dad got disowned. It doesn't really matter, because their house in the compound was just as far away.

"Tara! Tenten!" I cried happily, bounding into the house. Promptly, I dropped my shoes at the door. "Where are ya guys?"

Well this is weird. Usually, some member of my family was attacking me by now.

"Tara?" I asked tentatively, coming up to their room. "Tenten? You guys here? I wanna talk!" Pouting, I rattled the door handle.

From inside, I could hear Katara mumbling. I guess they were still asleep. However, I wasn't leaving. I'd walked all the way from Uchiha's house in pajamas for this! Not like it was any farther than I would normally walk, but it's all in the head. I just kissed my neighbor. I need help people! I NEED HELP!

Tara opened the door, looking extremely tire. She took one look at my giddy expression and brightened up. Quickly, she pulled me inside. "We've been waiting for you! Where WERE you?"

"Where was I? Where were you?" I shot back as I entered the room.

There was a large pile of pillows and blankets in the middle of the floor. It looked like they had taken all of the bedding off of the two guest beds and thrown it on the floor. Which, knowing the pair of them, was probably what had happened. Tenten was sitting in the middle of the pile, alert and awake. She was sitting Indian-style, a large grin on her face. Even Hinata was here. What was this? Some kind of party?

I felt dubbed. Stood up. Completely and utterly taken by surprise. How did they manage to do this to me so often?

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked.

Hinata laughed slightly. "Three hours. For a while, we didn't think you'd come. After all, you weren't at your house."

Well, this was awkward. I knew that if I told them I had been at Uchiha's,

I'd have to tell them everything else too. However, if I didn't tell them, they'd just bug me until I did. It was a lose-lose situation really. Either way I'd spill. Well, better out than in.

"I was at Uchiha's." I said bluntly, plopping down in the middle of the pile, right next to Hinata. "He let me stay the night."

All of my friends stared at me, mouths agape. Slowly, a look of curiosity filled their eyes. Tara joined us on the floor, stunned.

"You and Uchiha?" Tenten said meekly. "In the same bed and everything?"

I nodded simply, too lazy to say anything. As the incredulous looks continued, I sighed. "Nothing happened you guys honest! He just let me spend the night!"

From there, one thing led to the next and soon they had the whole story. From back to when my parents left me, all the way up to this morning when I'd left Sasuke's house. No details omitted. Well so much for the, 'I will never let anyone know how good Sasuke smells' pledge.

"So," Tenten said tactfully. "I guess that makes you an item, huh?"

"Excuse me?" I said, cuddling one of Tara's rabbit plushies.

"You and Uchiha." Hinata said softly. "You're item now aren't you?"

My eyes widened and a strong blush took over my cheeks. "Hell no! I just-I just...It's not MY fault he smells good!" I finished lamely, completely flustered.

The twins rolled their eyes and Hinata gave a coy little smile. All three of them were thinking the same thing. 'Denial!' Trust me, I know denial. Neji was in denial about his feelings for Tara for a year and a half. Kiba denies the fact that I will someday get Shino to show us what his face looks like. Shikamaru's in denial that not all women are as scary as his mother. Even Shino's in denial! He just doesn't know it yet. I AM NOT IN DENIAL PEOPLE.

"Listen Babe," Tara said, using her favorite nickname for me. 'Just ask him out. Even if he shots you down, you'll at least have tried."

I was getting way too flustered. What was wrong with me?

Getting up, I gave them all an evil glare. "I'm going home!" I shouted before storming off.

And that was that.

* * *

Fast Forward to Valentine's Day

* * *

Shrieking, I threw a pillow at Sasuke's head. He threw a kunai at it and pinned it neatly to the wall. Right next the three other pillows I'd thrown at him.

Yes folks, I'm at Sasuke's house again. It's become my second home of sorts. Once you got down past the icy exterior and convinced him to take the stick out of his ass, Sasuke was fun to hang out with. Especially when you need to practice your aim. Of course, I hadn't taken Tara's advice to heart. I didn't need to ruin what trust I had with the young Uchiha. Besides, I had enough death-threats from his fan girls as it is. Something, you will be happy to know, Sasuke finds highly amusing.

Speaking of his fan girls, they all happened to be outside, positively dying to come in. Every single one of them has a Valentine's Day candy for him. Every single one of them also point-blank refuses to allow Sasuke to eat anyone else's candy. It was complete and utter chaos outside. Sasuke says that if I go out there and attempt to film them to send it to Japan's Funniest Home Videos, he will send me to do bug inventory with Shino.

Yes, that's right. Shino is inventorying his bug collection on Valentine's Day. In fact, each of my friends is off doing something insane. Neji and Katara are out on a date, staring dreamily into each other's eyes. Kiba was off on a renegade flirt mission. Tenten was off throwing acorns at Tara and Neji while laughing her head off. Shikamaru's mom was making him clean the house. Hinata was off with Uzumaki Naruto. And I was at Sasuke's house, having a pillow fight. A pillow fight that I happened to be losing.

Sasuke took advantage of my pause to throw a pillow at my stomach. It hit dead on, and caused a small box to fall out of my pocket.

I had forgotten. Completely forgotten, actually. You see, in that box was Sasuke's Valentine's Day present. Originally, I had planned on giving it to him first thing. However, with all his fan girls clambering for his undying love and affection, I decided no to give it him. Instead I had put the small box in pocket. Where I promptly forgot all about it.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

Blushing slightly, I picked up the box. "It's your present," I said meekly, not looking directly at him. "You know, for Valentine's Day." The last two words came out in a whisper.

Sasuke gave me a weird look before taking the box from my hands.

Slowly, he unwrapped it, eventually revealing a custom made shuriken. It was navy blue, which I had guessed he liked, and had words engraved on its smooth surface. On side, it said, 'To Sasu.' On the reverse side it said, 'Here's to removing the stick.' The engraver had given me the weirdest look when I'd told him what to write. Of course, that look disappeared when I gave him ten more dollars.

"Arigato Mayura." He said softly, giving the shuriken a curious look.

"You wear it." I explained simply. "Here," taking the light violet ribbon from my hair, I leaned forward. Carefully, I tied the ribbon around the shuriken, and then in turn tied the shuriken around Sasuke's neck.

"I just have one question," He said as I leaned back. "What stick?"

"The one up your ass!" I said playfully, before throwing a pillow at his head.

* * *

Later That Night

* * *

The pair of us sat in Sasuke's kitchen. The owner was finishing up his dinner and I was happily sucking away on a piece of ice. Suddenly, Sasuke got up. I gave him a confused look.

"Wait here." Was all he said to me before he left.

And so I did. I waited. And I waited. And, God forbid, I waited some more! Finally, I gave up on waiting. Honestly, waiting could go die in a lonely hole in the ground by itself for all I care. I was going to explore.

Boy, was Sasu's house huge. I've gone back to my old theory. Sasu lives in an effing mansion. Besides the six bedrooms, there was a master bath, two minor baths, a kitchen, two cellars, and a room that I couldn't get into, a whole other floor that I had yet to explore. Mansion I'm telling you! Its no wonder Sasuke had such a great sense of direction. He needed it to navigate through his enormous house!

Hearing footsteps, I rushed back to the kitchen. There was Uchiha, with a small white box in his hands.

"Here," He said, holding out the box. "It's for you."

"Oh! Sasuke you didn't have to buy me anything! None of the others ever do, honestly it's-"

Sasuke cut me off. "Mayura, just take it."

Giving in, I took the box, making fast work of the wrapping paper. Inside the box was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen.

Suspended on a silver chain was a 3D rabbit made entirely out black diamonds. Its eyes a pair of blue diamonds a pink diamond had been used for the nose. It sparkled and glimmered in the light as I put it on.

"Arigato Sasuke!" I said, breath-taken. "It's beautiful! Arigato..."

Sasuke "hn"ed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Apparently, Sasuke was familiar with the realms of gift giving. Well, actually, he wasn't familiar in the realms of a lot of things. Like pillow fighting, Valentine's Day, and pretending to have a social life. He was really bad at that one.

It was awhile before either of us spoke again. Sasuke was being anti-social. I was in shock, trying to figure out whether or not the rabbit on my necklace looked anything like Brabbit. At the moment, I was trying to find the little white spot that Brabbit had behind her ear. Well, I was trying to do it without harming my necklace in any possible way. Which was a lot harder than it looks when handling diamonds.

Finally, I gave up and went outside. The fan girls had left a couple of minutes ago, so everything was quiet at last. The grass was trampled over, and I saw that despite their better judgment, they all had left their candies for Sasuke to find. I smiled softly. It was so nice out here, and almost abnormally peaceful.

Lying down in the middle of his backyard, I sighed deeply. I liked it back here. Sasuke's backyard was almost as big as his house was. Mainly, it was flat, but his house was bordered by the forest. All said and done, it was very beautiful. I could spend forever out here.

Content, I closed my eyes, just letting life go on around me. Brabbit, who hated being left alone, had hopped across the street to find me. Now my baby was snuggled comfortably on my stomach.

Sasuke eventually came outside and, after a little coaxing, joined me on the grass; He was lying next to me, arms behind his head and legs crossed. I didn't notice it, but he was staring at me.

"Sasuke," I asked quietly.

"Hn?"

I hit him on what I hoped was his arm. "Every time you say 'Hn' God kills a bunny. Brabbit is present you bunny murderer!" I could almost picture his smirk. "Anyway, I'll make you a bet."

I'd been thinking about this bet all day. Shino and I make bets constantly and I normally win. Shino is horrible at betting.

"I'll make you a bet if you make me a promise." Sasuke bargained, turning to face me as I opened my eyes.

"Alright. I bet you, Uchiha Sasuke, cannot attach yourself emotionally to a girl long enough to win her heart. The said girl cannot be a fan girl, and you cannot just pretend to love her. Trust me, I'll know if you're faking."

I did not; no I would not tell Sasuke that he had already won my heart. That's right. Over the months, I had fallen unmistakably and irrevocably in love with him. Not just his looks, but everything about him too. His face, his smells, his touch, even his ridiculous family logo...All of it. It was so pathetic that I refused to tell anyone about it. Especially Katara. No need for her to know that she was right all along.

"Deal." I heard Sasuke say.

"Mayura, do you promise to forgive me, no matter what I do?"

Nodding, I agreed. There was nothing that Sasuke could that I wouldn't forgive him for. Unless he killed Brabbit. Then it was WAR.

"Call me Rachael, Sasu. 'Mayura' makes me twitch."

Sasuke nodded as I stared at him intently, and sighed slightly.

We stayed like this for a few more hours. The stars had come out, and I was getting sleepier by the second. However, there was one thing that I had to make sure of. Something I had made all my other friends swear as well.

"Sasuke, promise you won't leave me."

Silence.

"Sasu?"

Finally, he responded. "It'd be harder than it looks Rachael."

Happy now, I drifted off to sleep, a small smile on my face.

Remember the Rabid Review Rabbit!! He needs your support. Sorry, again, for the mix-up.

* * *


End file.
